Die Kunst es richtig hinzukriegen
by Kate McLeod
Summary: Rose und Scorpius führen eine Hass-Beziehung. Das dachten zumindest alle. Selbst die beiden dachten es. Es dauerte nur ein bischen bis sie richtig hinkriegten
1. Das Prolog Kapitel

Hey Leute, meine erste Geschichte hier auf fanfiktion. Leider ist sie noch nicht mal von mir. Ich übersetze sie nur. Alle Rechte daran hat Moonprincess bzw. J. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. .net/s/4493053/1/bGetting_b_it_bRight_b

* * *

><p>Das Prolog Kapitel<p>

Es gibt viele typische und klischeehafte Liebesgeschichten. Zwei unglücklich Verliebte wie Romeo und Julia oder vielleicht sind sie auch zu beschäftigt jegliche Gefühle zu verleugnen in einer Hass-Liebe, vielleicht sind sie wegen der bestimmenden Eltern zusammen oder es war eigentlich nur eine Affäre, die nicht lange dauern sollte.

Seit dem Fandango von 2017 waren Rose Weasley und Scorpius Malfoy stolz darauf, zu sagen, dass sie nie irgendwelche romantischen Gefühle füreinander hegten. Es war allseits bekannt, dass die beiden sich nicht ausstehen konnten und eine Hass-Beziehung führten. Wie auch immer in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, ein Ort voller pubertierender Magier allesamt in einem Schloss eingesperrt, können die Emotionen ziemlich hochkochen.

Als alle um Rose herum sich ineinander verliebten, neben, vor und hinter ihr, war Rose stolz zu sagen, dass sie sich nicht in Scorpius verliebt hatte. Und dass Scorpius sich in sie verlieben würde war absurd. Immerhin wusste jeder, dass sie nie irgendwelche Gefühle füreinander hatten. Dass dachten die beiden, das dachten alle. Es dauerte nur eine Weile bis sie es richtig hinkriegten.

Ok selbst wenn euch das jetzt nicht überzeugt hat, bitte ich euch bleibt dran. Das nächste Kapitel hat leider 14 Seiten und obwohl ich gut in Englisch bin, 14 Seiten sind auch für mich nicht so einfach mal zu übersetzen also dauert das ein bischen. Hoffe es gefällt euch


	2. Das Erste

Alle Rechte haben JK Rowling und Moonprincess92. Links kann man nicht reinstellen. Vor dem hier müsst ihr natürlich den Namen dieser Seite reinstellen s/4493053/2/Getting_it_Right

**A/N:** Hi, hier bin ich wieder Kate. Keine Sorge es hat sich hier nichts geändert ich habe nur die einzelnen Kapitel in ein neues gefasst - so wie es eigentlich auch aussieht. Das ist zwar jetzt noch nicht so wichtig, aber im Laufe der Geschichte müssen die Kapitellängen eingehalten werden also fange ich hier mal an. Die nächsten Kapitel werden wieder in kurzen Abschnitten wie Anna es wollte gepostet, und mit dem letzten Post des Kapitels dann zusammengefasst also müsst ihr dann runterscrollen.

Was mein langes Fehlen angeht so habe ich das geliebte Laptop einschicken müssen, was ziemlich lang gedauert hat und ob ihr's glaubt oder nicht wir haben in unserer Familie nur ein Laptop. Mein letztes Schuljahr beginnt jetzt und dann habe ich hoffentlich mein Abitur in der Tasche also werde ich nicht mehr so regelmäßig updaten wie ich das in den Ferien zum Teil gemacht habe.

Viel Spaß mit dieser Fanfiction - ich weiß ich hatte/habe ihn und einen lieben Gruß an Anna, die diese fanficion schon die ganze Zeit unterstützt.

Versucht es richtig hunzukriegen ;)

* * *

><p>KAPITEL EINS: Das Erste<p>

"Tschüss, Rosie!"

Oh super, Mum konnte sich kaum mehr zurückhalten. Ziemlich bald würde sie sich an Dads Schulter festhalten und vor der ganzen Zauberergemeinschaft vor sich hin schluchzen.

„Tschüss, Mum, ich liebe dich", rief ich aus dem Hogwarts Express Fenster. Tante Ginny umarmte mich und Onkel Harry küsste meine Wange. Mein Cousin Albus lehnte sich neben mir aus dem Fenster. Der Zug begann sich zu bewegen.

„Bis dann, Rosie", rief mein Bruder Hugo. Er sah auch aus als wäre er kurz vorm Heulen, aber ich denke mal, dass war weil er eifersüchtig war, dass ich nah Hogwarts ging und er nicht.

„Bekomme nicht so viel Ärger Rosie!", rief Dad, als er sich vorlehnte um meine Hand noch ein letztes Mal zu berühren. Der Zug fuhr nun schneller.

„Ich liebe dich Rosie", sagte meine Mum und nahm auch meine Hand. Es war alles was sie erreichen konnten, während meine ganzen Verwandten um mich herum schwirrten. Ehrlich seit wann hatte ich so viele Tanten und Onkels?

„Liebe dich. Tschüss Mum, tschüss Dad, tschüss Hugo"

Ich zog meinen Kopf zurück aus dem Fenster, um Mum an Dads Schulter weinen zu sehen. Nun ja, man kann nicht alles im Leben haben.

Albus sah auch aus als wäre er drauf und dran zu heulen.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen so lange weg von ihnen zu sein", sagte er traurig. „Ich werde sie vermissen"

Ich wusste nicht wie ich mich fühlte – hier war ich, elf Jahre alt, und würde die nächsten zehn Monaten auf ein magisches Internat gehen. Ich fühlte mich nicht all zu engherzig (das Wort hatte ich von Mum gelernt). Ich war … gespannt.

„Ja, ich werde sie auch vermissen", sagte ich.

Der erste September war immer eine Große Sache in meiner Familie. Ich, Rose Weasley, hatte nur noch einen jüngeren Bruder Hugo, aber ich hatte zu viele Cousins und mindestens einer von ihnen ging jedes Jahr zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts. Natürlich musste die ganze Familie kommen um ihn zu verabschieden, selbst wenn es nur Teddy war (er ist unser ältester Cousin – er ist nicht wirklich mit uns verwandt, aber ich habe ihn trotzdem genauso lieb)

„Hey, Al", rief James. Er ist Albus älterer Bruder und liebt es ihn und seinen jüngerer Schwester, Lily zu ärgern. „Du beeilst dich besser und findest ein Abteil oder du wirst am Ende noch die ganze Fahrt auf dem Gang herum sitzen."

„Können wir nicht einfach bei dir bleiben?", fragte Al verzweifelt.

„Nein", sagte James ernst, aber ich konnte sehen, dass er das genoss. „Es bildet den Charakter neue Leute zu treffen, weißt du?" Er kicherte hämisch und verschwand dann zu all seinen Freunden aus der zweiten Klasse. Idiot.

„Er hat recht", sagte ich. Unsere älteste Cousine, Victoire, war ein Stück vor uns und redetet mir ihrer Schwester Dominique (wir nennen sie Domi, weil meine jüngste Cousine erst acht ist und es noch nicht richtig betonen kann). Sie plapperte so schnell, dass wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, gesagt hätte sie redete Französisch (obwohl Victoire und ihre Geschwister zur Hälfte Franzosen waren, konnten sie es nicht sehr viel sprechen): Aber ich kriegte ein bischen von dem mit, was sie sagte.

"… der beste Kuss ever, Domi. Ich schwöre dir das war ..."

Ich zerrte zusammen mit Al die Koffer den Gang entlang auf der Suche auf nach einem Abteil. James hatte nicht gescherzt, als er sagte wir müssten die Reise auf dem Gang verbringen – seit wann gab es so viele Menschen in Hogwarts? Wir gingen weiter nur um zu sehen, dass jedes Abteil brechend voll war.

„Man könnte meinen wir hätten bis jetzt einen Platz gefunden", keuchte Al. Er war nicht so sehr der sportliche Typ.

"Ja, Hogwarts muss doch langsam berstend voll sein", sagte ich. Wir kamen zu einem Abteil, in dem nur zwei Jungs saßen. Es war besser als nicht also zog ich die Tür auf, während ich Als Proteste von wegen „Ruhe stören" ignorierte (er war nur ein bischen schüchtern).

„Es ist kein Platz mehr in den anderen Abteilen", sagte ich und die beiden Jungen schauten hoch. „Können wir uns mit euch eins teilen?"

Der Blonde tauschte mit dem Dunkelhaarigen einen Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich zog meinen Koffer hinein und mit Als Hilfe schaffte wir ihn in die Gepäckablage zu hieven.

Ich ließ mich in den Sitz gegenüber der Jungs fallen, die wieder zu ihrem Spiel Snap explodiert zurückgekehrt waren. Al setzte sich neben sich. Er sah aus als würde er gleich lachen. Wenigstens hatte er keine Angst mehr.

„Das war ja Schwerstarbeit", sagte er. Ich lachte und stimmte ihm zu.

Die beiden Jungs ignorierten uns während der nächsten halben Stunde. Alles was wir aus ihnen herausbekommen hatten, war, dass ihre Namen Lucus Nott und Scorpius Malfoy waren. Ich hielt inne bei dem Nachnamen des blonden Jungen - er hörte sich bekannt an.

„Ist das nicht der Junge mit dem du dich nicht anfreunden sollst laut deinem Vater?", flüsterte Al mir ins Ohr. Ich schaute zurück auf den blonden Jungen mit seinem arroganten wirkenden Gesichtszügen und seinen blauen, fast grauen Augen. Ich erkannte das Gesicht von dem Mann, von dem mir Dad erzählt hatte.

„Ich denke schon", flüsterte ich zurück.

„Wäre dein Vater sauer, wenn er wüsste, dass wir uns ein Abteil mit ihm teilen?", wisperte Al. Ich schaute zurück. Sie hatten kein einziges Wort zu uns gesagt und tauschten jetzt Schokofroschkarten. Sie schienen nicht böse zu sein.

„Ich denke nicht", antwortete ich. „Außerdem sollten wir sie nicht so schnell verurteilen."

Es war komisch, die Stille mit unserem Flüstern zu unterbrechen, deswegen versuchte ich eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen.

„Wisst ihr schon in welches Haus ihr gerne kommen möchtet?", fragte ich. Al hustete. Ich könnte schwören er versuchte ein Kichern zu tarnen. Ich ignorierte ihn.

Lucus schaute hoch, Scorpius machte sich noch nicht mal die Mühe.

„Wahrscheinlich Slytherin", sagte Lucus. „Mein Dad war einer, aber meine Mutter war eine Ravenclaw."

Das war's – keine Erklärung, kein „was ist mir dir?". Was war mit diesen Leuten? Waren sie aus Stein?

„Äh – Scorpius – wie ist mit dir?", fragte ich verlegen. Als er endlich aufblickte, sah er gelangweilt aus, als ob er anderswo besseres zu tun hätte. Ich mochte die Art wie er mich ansah nicht. Es war als würde er auf mich hinab blicken.

„Genauso. Slytherin, wahrscheinlich", sagte er und wandte sich wieder ab.

Ich wechselte einen Blick mit Al. Er sah nicht überrascht aus über diesen Austausch von Smalltalk.

„Ich hoffe auf Gryffindor", brachte ich hoffnungsvoll ein. Lucus schaute vage auf, Scorpius rollte die Augen und wechselte einen Blick mit Lucus. Ich erkannte ihn von den vielen Malen, die James ihn mit Fred gewechselt hatte. Es war ein einfacher „Ich wünschte sie würden endlich aufhören zu reden"-Blick. Ich funkelte sie beinah an.

„Ja, ich auch", fügte Al hinzu. Scorpius sah ihn zum ersten Mal an. Seine Augen verengten sich, wahrscheinlich da er ihn vom Bahnsteig wiedererkannte.

„Cool", sagte er ohne es so wirklich zu meinen.

„Obwohl ich auch nichts gegen Ravenclaw hätte", fuhr ich fort. „Mein Dad sagt, ich bin schlauer als mir gut tut, aber das finde ich nicht. Ich denke ich bin ziemlich mutig – Al, erinnerst du dich noch als ich diesen Baum-?" Ich brach ab, denn es war klar zu sehen, dass Lucus und Scorpius nicht zuhören. Albus sah so aus als wollte er loslachen.

„Man kann nicht sagten, du hast es nicht versucht", murmelte er, „Die bleiben lieber unter sich, glaubst du nicht auch?"

Der Essenswagen, den James erwähnt hatte, kam und unterbrach meine Zustimmung.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen genauso. Ich versuchte ein weiteres mal ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, aber ich hätte genauso gut mit einem Stein sprechen können. Also gab ich mich damit zufrieden mit Al zu reden, der ziemlich besorgt wegen der Haus-Sache war.

„Aber jetzt mal im Ernst,", sagte er am späten Nachmittag. „Was ist falls ich ein Slytherin _bin_. Würde mich da böse machen wie James gesagt hat?"

Ich hörte einSchnauben und war einen Blick rüber zu Malfoy, von dem ich sicher war, dass er runter guckte sobald ich rüber guckte. Meine Augen verengten sich

„Du wärst nicht böse", sagte ich ihm. „Nie. Du bist viel zu nett dafür."

„Na, wenn das so ist, wärst du sicherlich ein hardcore Slytherin", sagte Albus. „Du bist sturer als dir gut tut."

Ich rümpfte die Nase. Ich war nicht stur nur … mehr entschlossenen meinen Willen durchzusetzen, das war alles.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine Slytherin wäre", sagte ich. „Ich kann mich mir nicht als eine vorstellen. Außerdem ist grün wirklich nicht meine Farbe"

„Was ist dann mit Gryffindor?", fragte Albus. „Wir könnten großartige Gryffindors zusammen sein"

„Vielleicht, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ein Gryffindor sein möchte. Von dem, was mir mein Dad erzählt hat, gibt es viel zu viel Drama im Gryffindor-Turm."

Albus fing an zu lachen. „Wahr", sagte er. „Aber ich bin nicht schlau genug für Ravenclaw und nicht loyal genug für Hufflepuff?"

„Ich weiß nicht, du kommst mir ziemlich hufflepuff-mäßig vor", sagte ich.

„Also ehrlich, ihr zieht doch nicht ernsthaft Hufflepuff in Betracht!?"

Ich war überrascht seine Stimme zu hören. Ich sah rüber zu Scorpius, der uns neugierig ansah.

„Was ist falsch an Hufflepuff?", fragte ich. Außerdem war mein Cousin Louis in Hufflepuff und er war ein meiner netteren Cousin (kein bischen wie James).

„Nur die Tatsache, dass sie nirgendwo sonst hingehören", fuhr Malfoy fort. „Wer würde gern ein Übriggebliebener sein"

Ich fing an ihn richtig nervig zu finden. Erst ignoriert er uns für Stunden und dann beschließt er sich einzumischen um andere Häuser zu beleidigen?

„Ich hätte nicht dagegen, weil ich weiß, dass Hufflepuffs loyal sind", sagte ich kühl.

„Was auch immer", entgegnete Malfoy und wandte sich wieder dem Comic zu, das er las während Nott kicherte.

„Er ist verrückt", sagte Al, Malfoy so sehr anfunkelnd wie ich „Wer würde denken, dass Hufflepupps nicht gewollt sind?"

„Ein arroganter Slytherin?", warf ich hilfreich ein. Ich denke Malfoy hatte uns jedoch gehört.

„Wenigstens sitze ich hier nicht, ängstlich in welches Haus ich kommen werde", sagte er unfreundlich

Nun ja.

Ugh.

Rose: 0, Malfoy: 1.

(Er kann so viel angeben wie er will. Ich werde gewinnen)

* * *

><p><em>(Der Sprechende Hut soll brennen)<em>

_(Mein Onkel sagt das ist schon passiert, aber ein Mädchen kann träumen)_

Ich würde das nie jemanden erzählen, aber ich habe eine Heidenangst vor Booten. Als wir über den See segelten, konnten nicht mal die Türme und Erker von Hogwarts mich ablenken.

„Es ist wunderschön", seufzte das Mädchen, mit dem Al und ich uns ein Boot teilten.

„Rose, geht's dir gut?", hörte ich Albus sagen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Mir war schlecht – und das kam nicht vom leichten Schaukeln der Boote. Ich blickte zum Schloss hoch. Ich wurde definitiv nervös.

Ich verstand das nicht – warum fühlte ich mich so schlecht? Ich war die starke in der Familie – ich verlor nie die Nerven. Also warum drehte sich mein Magen?

Ich denke, ich war nervös. Das war mir noch nie zuvor passiert.

„Mir geht es gut, Al", murmelte ich, „bin nur ein bischen … nervös"

Ich konnte sehen, dass er mir nicht glaubte. „Aber du bist nie nervös"

„Nun ja, es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal", antwortete ich. Ich könnte ein gemurmeltes „Lächerlich" vom Boot neben uns hören. Ich schaute rüber und sah vier Jungs unter ihnen Nott und Malfoy. Was für eine Freude.

„Köpfe runter", rief Hagrid. Von Onkel Harrys Geschichten wusste ich von Hogwarts. Ich hätte gedacht, Hagrid würde langsam in die Jahre kommen, aber er besaß immer noch dieselbe lebendige Fröhlichkeit – es war fast ein bischen eigenartig. Sein Bart und seine Haare wurden aber langsam grau.

Wir duckten uns und segelten durch einen Efeuvorhang. Ich brauchte ein bischen bis ich aus dem Boot kam. Mir war vom vielen Schaukeln schlecht geworden und zwei Mädchen mussten mir heraus helfen.

Wir machten uns auf den Weg über den grünen Rasen hoch zum Schloss. Jetzt wo ich nicht mehr in einem Boot saß konnte ich die schiere Größe Hogwarts bewundern. Victoire hatte nicht gescherzt als sagte, sie hätte sich an ihrem ersten Tag verlaufen.

Hagrid führte und den ganzen Weg über die großen Stufen und durch die Flügeltüren. Albus holte tief Luft und ich konnte auch nicht anders als es zu bewundern – der Ort war riesig und das war nur die Eingangshalle. Eine Große Treppe war gegenüber von uns und das Geschnatter von Stimmen, was wohl der Rest der Schule war, konnte man aus der Großen Halle aus hören. Gemälde, Porträts und Fackeln dekorierten die Wände genauso wie Wandteppiche und noch mehr Korridore und Treppen zweigten hier von ab. Wie groß _war_ dieser Ort?

Eine Frau mit kurzen braunen Haaren und Brillen kam auf uns zu. Ich hatte sie nicht bemerkt als wir zuerst reinkamen, aber sie musste wohl auf uns gewartet haben. Onkel Harry hatte erzählt, dass eine Professor Macirgendwas die stellvertretende Schulleiterin zu seiner Zeit war, aber diese sah sehr viel strenger aus, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Erstklässler, Professor Cushing", sagte Hagrid stolz. Professor Cushing dankte ihm und bat uns ihr zu folgen. Wir wurden in einen Raum gleich neben der großen Halle geführt.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte Professor Cushing. Ich teilte einen Blick mit Al. Ein Mädchen mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren sah ängstlich drein. Und Lucus Nott schluckte. „Die Zeremonie wird in wenigen Augenblicken beginnen. In Hogwarts wird jeder ein ein Haus, die eure Familie sein werden. Es gibt vier Häuser: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Ich hoffe ihr werdet euer Haus ernst nehmen, da jedes Fehlverhalten euch Punkte kosten wird. Alle Triumphe werden euch Punkte bringen. Am Ende des Jahres gewinnt das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal"

„Slytherin hat ihn letztes Jahr gewonnen", hörte ich Malfoy Nott zuflüstern. „Mein Dad hat's mir erzählt"

„Außerdem tolerieren ich kein Gerede wenn ich rede", sagte Professor Cushing. Malfoy schreckte zusammen. Ich hörte Albus ein Kichern unterdrücken. Erst einige Augenblicke später bemerkte dass Professor Cushing gegangen war.

Viele Leute flüsterten mit ihren Freunden. Niemand hatte den Mut lauter zu sprechen. Das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren wisperte mit einem Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und Zöpfen. „Mein Bruder Hogwarts wäre groß, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er _so_ groß meinte ..."

„Wir werden uns bestimmt verlaufen, Lib", antwortete sie.

Ich musste zugeben, ich war langsam nervös.

„Oh nein", stöhnte Albus. Professor Cushing war zurück. Sie führte uns durch die Eingangshalle in die Große Halle.

Selbst durch meiner Nervosität, konnte ich nicht anders als staunen. Tausende von Kerzen schwebten in der Luft und die Decke war schwarz mit gepunkteten Sterne - wie draußen. Es gab Fackeln an den Wänden und sogar Geister(wäre ich keine Hexe hätte ich das ziemlich ziemlich erschreckend gefunden). Aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu der Magie in der Luft.

Wir liefen im Gänsemarsch, ich hinter Al. Ich war etwas größer als er (etwas das ihn schon seit Jahren aufregte) also konnte ich den Gryffindor Tisch sehen. Ich konnte James sich vor lachen schütteln sehen. Idiot.

„Hey Al?", flüsterte ich als Professor Cushing einen Stuhl mit einem alten Hut herbrachte. „Wie werden wir eigentlich die Häuser eingeteilt"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Al. „Jedes Mal wenn ich James gefragt habe, fing er an zu lachen. Wollte es mir nicht erzählen. Ich nehme mal an es kann nichts Gutes bedeuten."

Was für eine Freude.

Fünf Minuten später bemerkte ich, dass wir nur den Hut aufsetzen mussten. Es erschreckte mich aber als der Hut dann anfing zu singen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fingen alle an zu klatschen, also klatschte ich auch. Professor Cushing holte eine lange List heraus. Die Liste mit unseren Namen.

„Ich werde euren Namen anrufen", sagte sie , „und ihr werdet vorkommen, den Hut aufziehen und darauf warten zugeordnet zu werden"

"Bennet, Kay."

Ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haar stolperte nach vorne. Sie schaffte es sich den Hut mit zitternden Händen aufsetzen um darauf zu warten, dass -

"Hufflepuff!"

Die Hufflepuffs klatschten und jubelten lautstark. Ich hörte ein leises Kichern hinter mir und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Malfoy und Nott lachen wie als wäre das ihr Insider-Witz Ich nahm mir vor zu allen Hufflepuffs super nett zu sein.

"Bletchley, Tessa."

"Slytherin!"

Die Slytherins waren nicht mehr die bösen Reinblüter, laut Onkel Harry, aber sie sahen nicht sehr freundlich aus.

"Bowmen, Beatrice!"

Ein kleines Mädchen mit lockigem blonden Haar trat nach vorne. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, aus Angst vermute ich, und entspannte sich nicht bis der Hut sie als eine Ravenclaw befunden hatte. Ich sah rüber zu ihrem Tisch. Wäre es so schlimm in Ravenclaw zu sein?

Die Liste ging weiter und weiter. "Carlson, Max," wurde ein Gryffindor. "Fletcher, Liberty," war die zweite, die nach Ravenclaw gesteckt wurde und wir kamen am ende zu -

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Ich beobachtete als er mit Selbstzufriedenheit auf dem Gesicht zum Hut schritt. Seine Vermutung im Zug wurde bestätigt als der Hut ihn zu einem „Slytherin" erklärte. Für einen Moment sah es fast so aus als wäre er enttäuscht, aber ich denke, dass ich mir das nur eingebildet habe.

Die Liste ging weiter.

"Martin, William."

"Gryffindor!"

"McMilliam, Cassie."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Morris, Sandra," wurde eine Hufflepuff, dann wurden die Zwillinge "Moyle, Gracie," and "Moyle, Trevor," jeweils in Gryffindor und Ravenclaw sortiert. Es ging durch die ganzen 'N's und kamen zu den 'P's.

"Perkins, Ryan."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Pewter, Geraldine."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Potter, Albus."

Ein vages Murmeln erhob sich, aber das war nur weil mein Onkel so bekannt ist(er hatte gegen irgendeinen schwarzen Zauberer besiegt als er 17 war oder so was – Mom wollte mir nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählen, weil sie Angst hat ich bekomme Albträume). Der arme Al sah aus als würde er sich gleich übergeben – ich würde es jedenfalls.

Er eilte zu dem Stuhl und klemmte sich den Hut auf dem Kopf mit viel mehr Kraft als nötig gewesen wäre. Ich kreuzte meine Finger unter meinem Umhang und einen Moment später -

"Gryffindor!"

Ich seufzte und lächelte ihn an als Albus mit einem Grinsen aufstand. Ich sah wie er rüber zu James eilte, der ihm sein Haar verwuschelte. Ich sah wie sich seine Lippen bewegten „Ich wollte dich nur ärgern vorhin", bevor Al sich zu mir drehte und mir die Daumen hoch gab. Ich gab ihm einen zurück.

Professor Cushing musste noch durch den Rest der 'P's und 'S' gehen.

"Wan, Jackson."

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Rose."

Oh Merlin.

Ich stolperte aus der Reihe und ein Hufflepuff lachte über mich. Ich ignorierte ihn und ging direkt zu dem Stuhl ohne meine Augen von ihm wegzunehmen. Der Trick um selbstbewusst zu wirken, war alles andere zu ignorieren. So konnte niemand dein Gesicht lesen und erkennen, wie verängstigt man wirklich war. Ich war mir immer noch nicht sicher, in welches Haus ich kommen wollte.

Ich zog mir den Hut heftig über bevor ich sehen konnte, dass mich jemand anstarrte.

„_Ah ja, eine weitere Weasley,_", sagte eine dünne Stimme in meinem Ohr. „_aber du bist anders als deine Verwandten. Du bist sehr intelligent und ziemlich stur_" Schon wieder das mit der Sturheit. Ich glaubte fast ich konnte den Sprechenden Hut lachen hören. „_Du würdest nach Gryffindor passen, aber ich denke ein anderes Haus wird das Beste in dir herausbringen_"

Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein.

"Ravenclaw!"

Oh. Ravenclaw. Na gut, das war nicht schlecht, oder? Ich wusste nicht, wovor ich so viel Angst gehabt hatten – vielleicht nach Slytherin zu kommen? Die Ravenclaws schienen zufrieden zu sein also versuchte ich angestrengt erfreut zu wirken und setzte mich an ihren Tisch.

Als ich mich neben ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren setzten, fing ich Als Blick vom gegenüberliegenden Tisch auf. Er sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus, aber grinste mich an. Ich lächelte zurück. Nach mir gab es nur noch drei Leute – ein weiteres Zwillingspaar "White, Joanna," und "White, Toby." Beide wurden Ravenclaws wie ich und „Zabini, Owen" wurde ein Slytherin. Danach wurde der Sprechende Hut und der Stuhl mit einer Zauberstabbewegung von Professor Cushing verschwinden gelassen und der Schulleiter stand auf

Der Schulleiter dieser Tage war ein Professor Finch. Er war ein bischen verpeilt, anscheinend, aber eine gute Führungsperson. So oder so, Hogwarts würde nicht in naher Zukunft in die Luft fliegen also nahm ich an, dass er ganz okay war.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts!", sagte er. „Es wird nachher noch ein paar Ankündigungen für das neue Schuljahr geben, aber zuerst – lasst uns essen!"

Und Essen erschien aus dem Nichts.

Ich nehme an ich hätte dies erwarten sollen, aber ich erschreckte mich trotzdem.

Ohne Al, mit dem ich reden konnte, fühlte ich mich seltsam einsam. Die Schüler um mich redeten mit ihren neuen Klassenkameraden und Freunde brachten sich gegenseitig auf den neuesten Stand, was ihr Ferien betraf, aber ich war … traurig aus irgendeinem Grund.

Ich sah rüber zum Gryffindor Tisch. Albus redete mit Fred, aber ich sah ihn zu mir herübersehen. Er grinste entschuldigend.

„Wen siehst du da?"

Überrascht sah ich mich um und fand ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren mich beobachten.

„Oh, nur meinen Cousin",sagte ich und nahm einen Bissen Huhn, „Ich hatte gehofft, wir würden ins gleiche Haus kommen"

„Das ist mir auch passiert", sagte das Mädchen. Sie zeigte auf ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren am Hufflepuff-Tisch. „Wir sind Freunde seitdem sie neben mir eingezogen ist, als ich sieben war, aber ich denke mir, was passiert, passiert.

„Mein Name ist Rose", platzte ich hilfreich heraus. „Meine ganzen Verwandten nennen mich Rosie"

„Libby", sagte das Mädchen. „Eigentlich ist es 'Liberty',aber niemand nennt mich so, nicht mal meine Mutter wenn sie sauer ist."

„Meine Mutter wollte mich Phillipa nennen", Libby's Freundin mit blonden Zöpfen lehnte sich vor um mitzureden. „Aber sie sah ein, dass 'Joanna' viel besser ist. Die meisten nennen mich Jo"

„Hi", sagte ich. Auf diesen Teil von Hogwarts freute ich mich am wenigsten: neue Freunde finden. Ich tendierte dazu auf der Streber-Seite zu sein, vor allem wenn es ums Lesen ging. Als Ergebnis hatte ich nicht viele Freunde neben Al, als Mom darauf bestand, dass ich auf eine Muggle-Grundschule besuchte. Die Lehrerin konnte ihren Augen nicht glauben als ich ein riesiges Buch über Dinosaurier aus meiner Tasche holte und es ohne Probleme begann zu lesen.

„Ich denke wir haben alles unsere Spitznamen", sagte ein anderes Mädchen mit schulterlangen hellbraunen Haaren. „Ich bin Geraldine, aber alle nennen mich Geral"

Libby und Jo begannen ein Gespräch mit ihr, dem ich schweigend zuhörte. Ich wollte gerne gehen und mich zu meiner Familie am Gryffindor-Tisch setzen. Was war los mit mir? Warum konnte ich nicht zufrieden sein mit dem, was mir gegeben war?

„Oh ich liebe dieses Stück", sagte Libby. „Es gibt nicht besseres als zu zitieren 'Für einige ist harte Arbeit ist wie eine Plage, aber für einen Arbeiter ist es"

„- wie ein Geschenk", beendete ich plötzlich. Ich würde diese Zeile überall wieder erkennen – sie war aus meine liebsten Zaubererdrama „Nimm einen Besen und Fliege". Meine Mutter war ein Fan davon und hatte es mir vorgelesen als ich neun war. Es ging um eine junge Hexe, die den ganzen Tag arbeiten musste, weil sie eine Sklavin war, aber ihre Arbeit machte sie glücklich.

„Du kennst es?", fragte Jo.

„Meine Mutter hat es mir vorgelesen als ich neun war", sagte ich. „Niemand in meiner Familie mag es – sie denken alle, dass es viel zu kitschig ist aber ich finde es ist wunderbar."

„Wie bei mir", sagte Geral, „mein Brüder hat mich jedes Mal ausgelacht, wenn ich es zitiert habe"

Es war unglaublich - Menschen, die Dramen mochten? Um dann auch noch komplett kitschige mit einem guten Ende (die Hexe brennt mit dem Zauberer ihrer Träume durch und muss nie wieder arbeiten, aber sie tut es trotzdem, weil sie es möchte). Unser Gespräch wandte sich Büchern zu und ich war noch mehr erstaunt herauszufinden, dass sie die gleichen Bücher wie ich mochten. Sie wussten sogar wovon ich redete als ich sie Dinge fragte, für die mein Bruder mich verständnislos ansehen würde. Diese war meine Streber-Seite in mir, die niemand zu mögen schien.

Aber am Ravenclaw Tisch war es völlig unbefangen. Es war als würde man mit eine Gruppe von Stipendanten reden.

„Ich wünschte trotzdem ich könnte eine Hufflepuff sein", dachte Libby laut nach als die der Pudding auftauchte. „Ich könnte mit Cassie zusammen sein"

„Aber du könntest nicht mit uns solche intellektuellen Gespräche führen", protestierte ich.

„Wahr, aber … Ich weiß nicht ich hatte es so gehofft ..."; Libby seufzte. „Aber wisst ihr was? Ich denke ich bin froh, dass ich eine Ravenclaw bin. Ich kann total der Bücherwurm sein und niemanden interessiert's!"

Ich stimmte ihr zu. Ich mochte es nicht eine Ravenclaw zu sein für genau die gleichen Gründe, ich wollte in Gryffindor sein, aber alles in allem war ich ganz glücklich eine Ravenclaw zu sein.

Nun ja, Dad würde enttäuscht sein. Ich hoffe er hat gescherzt, was die Enterbung angeht"

Blau ist meine Farbe, nicht wahr?

Rose: 1, Malfoy: 1.

(Endlich habe ich auch einen Punkt)

* * *

><p><em>(Man kann in den komischsten Situationen Freunde finden)<em>

_(Zum Beispiel wenn ihre Schuhe brennen)_

Es mag einem nicht zu bewusst sein, aber Hogwarts ist viel größer als es aussieht. Und es hilft gar nicht, dass der Ravenclaw-Turm ungefähr so weit weg ist wie man von der Großen Halle kommen kann.

„Ich _schwöre_, wir sind gestern hier runter gekommen", sagte Libby.

„Und_ich _schwöre wir kamen den anderen Korridor runter", bestand Jo.

Sie_ s_tritten sich so schon seit Ewigkeiten. Ich wusste aber, dass wir nah dran waren – Ich konnte den Rest der Schule hören. Einen Wandteppich wegschiebend sah ich die marmorne Treppe.

„Ich hab's gefunden", sagte ich.

Nachdem Frühstück wurden uns unsere Stundenpläne gegeben. Ich hatte Zauberkunst mit den Gryffindors zuerst. Gut – Ich konnte mit Al reden. Schlecht – ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo Zauberkunst war.

„Also wo glaubt ihr-?", begann ich, aber Libby und Jo waren bereits verschwunden. Oh Freude.

Ich schlenderte die Große Treppe hoch zum zweiten Stock. Überall waren Schüler, aber ich fühlte mich zu klein um irgendjemanden um Hilfe zu bitten – sie waren alle so _groß_ (sogar für mich und mein Dad ist ein Riese).

Ich war gerade in einem verlassenen Korridor, wahrscheinlich ein paar Stockwerke höher (Es könnte aber auch tiefer sein nach allem was ich wusste hatte Hogwarts kein ende – dessen war ich sicher) als ich ein Kreischen hörte. Meine Nase in Konzentration rümpfend wartete ich bis ich es wieder hörte, danach Gelächter. Als ich um die Ecke bog, sah ich Malfoy und Nott – und ratet mal was, sie hatten einen neuen Kumpel gefunden. Sie lachten ein blondes Mädchen aus, das ich als eine weitere Reavenclaw-Erstklässlerin erkannte. Nach der Art, wie sie auf einem Bein hüpfte, zu urteilen, versuchte sie ein kleines Feuer auf ihren Schuhen auszumachen.

„Hey!", rief ich. Malfoys Kopf fuhr herum und er grinste bei meinem Anblick.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist kein Lehrer", sagte der andere Junge.

Klar – er lächelte, weil ich ihm keine Hauspunkte wegnehmen konnte. Na ja, da hatte er sich geschnitten.

„Was macht ihr hier?", rief ich und holte eine Wasserflasche aus meiner Tasche, die ich über den Schuhen ausschüttete, welche daraufhin schwelten (James kann Wasser mit seinem Zauberstab machen, aber ich war bis jetzt zu keinem Unterricht, also wie sollte ich das können?)

„Nichts was sie umbringt, wie du siehst", sagte Malfoy, „Nur genug für einen Lacher"

„Ein Lacher ?!" Er dachte anderen Menschens Schuhe in Brand stecken, wäre ein Lacher? „Du denkst unschuldige Menschen zu quälen ist ein Lacher?"

„Hey,_ si_e ist nur ein Schlammblut?", antwortete er. Seine Kumpels lachten. Mein Blut kochte jetzt. Den Fakt vergessend, dass ich eigentlich nicht urteilen wollte, entschied ich hier und jetzt, dass ich dieses kleine … Ärgernis nicht ausstehen konnte (mein Dad hätte bestimmt etwas sehr viel kreativeres in petto gehabt, aber meine Mutter mag keine Schimpfwörter also mag ich sie auch nicht).

„Sie ist eine _Mugglegeborene_ und verdient es nicht länger in deiner Gesellschaft zu sein.", sagte ich steif. Ich zog das Mädchen am Arm und sie folgte mir dankbar. „Komm, lass uns gehen", murmelte ich als Malfoy hinter uns lachte.

„Vielen, vielen Dank", sagte das Mädchen als wir einen Korridor entfernt waren. Wir hatten den Zauberkunst-Klassenraum endlich gefunden. Alle warteten draußen. „Ich dachte, er würde meine kompletten Schuhe abbrennen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo er solche Magie beigebracht bekommen hat."

„Wahrscheinlich von seinem Vater", sagte ich. „Ich würde jeden vor jemanden so lächerlich wie ihm retten. Mein Name ist Rosie"

„Bea" Sie lächeltet. „Du hast die gestern beim Festessen mit Libby und Jo unterhalten. Ich hab nur zugehört"

Ich lächelte sie an. Ihr Lächeln ließ ihre vielzähligen Sommersprossen sich in ein eigenes Lächeln ausbreiten wie es meine auch taten. Al tauchte plötzlich neben mir auf.

„Warum riecht es hier so verbrannt?", fragte er.

„Das sind meine Schuhe – frag nicht", sagte Bea.

„Werde ich nicht – wie heißt du?"

„Bea Bowmen" Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und Al schüttelte sie. „Mein richtiger Name ist Beatrice, aber mich hat schon seit Jahren niemand mehr so genannt – nicht mal meine Mutter nennt mich so wenn sie wütend ist"

Du meine Güte, jeder in meiner Klasse_ hatte_ einen Spitznamen.

Professor Flitwick tauchte auf und wir strömten in den Klassenraum. Ich setzte mich neben Al und zu meiner Überraschung setze sich Bea zu uns.

„Hast du keine anderen Freunde?", fragte ich.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Bea schulterzuckend. „Ich mag Lesen lieber"

Genau wie ich. Ha.

Professor Flitwick war netter Lehrer, er tendierte jedoch dazu überzureagieren. Als er herausfand, dass er einen Potter _und_ eine Weasley hatte müsste er sich zweimal vergewissern, dass dem so wahr und fiel beinahe von seinem Stapel Bücher.

Wir fingen klein an. Wir sollten einen Zahnstocher zum stehen bringen, sodass er balanciert auf der Spitze stand. Bei Albus seinem passierte gar nichts, Beas drehte sich um und meiner brach entzwei. Niemand brachte seinen zum Stehen bis fünf Versuche später. Ich hatte es geschafft.

„Gut gemacht, Miss Weasley", sagte Professor Flitwick glücklich als zu meiner Überraschung der Zahnstocher hochschwang und leicht wacklig stand. Er verlieh mir fünf Punkte für Ravenclaw. Ich fühlte ein kleines bischen Stolz in mir aufwallen.

„Ja, Rosie ist die Schlaue", sagte Albus als Professor Flitwick die Zahnstocher mit seinem Zauberstab zu sich holte.

„Ich denke, dass hätte ich wissen sollen", sagte Bea. Die Glocke klingelte und sie schaute auf ihren Stundenplan. „Wir haben Kräuterkunde als nächstes"

„Ich habe Zaubertränke" Al schnitt eine Grimasse. „Mit den Slytherins, was Malfoy beinhaltet"

„Ich sehe dich in der Pause falls du es schaffst", fügte ich witzelnd hinzu.

Als Bea und ich zu Kräuterkunde gingen (um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich keine Ahnung, wo es war) erzählte sie mir, dass ihre ältere Schwester auch in Ravenclaw war und ich merkte, dass es mir nichts ausmachte. Man konnte einfach mit ihr reden und wenn wir schweigend nebeneinander herliefen, schien es ihr auch nichts auszumachen.

Wir hielten bei der Großen Treppe und ich beugte mich runter um meinen Schnürsenkel zu binden. Plötzlich hörte ich Gelächter. Ich sah auf und schauderte. Bea sah aus als würde sie gleich anfangen zu heulen – sie roch plötzlich so schlimm. Ich wusste jemand hatte eine Stinkbombe nach ihr geschmissen. Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um zu fragen, aber Bea kannte die Antwort bereits.

"Malfoy."

Natürlich.

Rose: 1, Malfoy: 2.

(Ich meine jemandes Schuhe in Brand stecken? Ich muss anerkennen, dass es eine originelle Idee war)

* * *

><p>(<em>Die Essens-Schlacht von 2017<em>)

(_Best. Fun. Ever._)

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Malfoys neuer Kumpane Danny Parker hieß. Die drei schienen todernst wenn es darum ging auf Bea herum zu hacken – oder auch auf jeder anderen Mugglegeborenen, sie waren da nicht wählerisch.

„Ich mag ihn wirklich nicht", sagte Bea als wir zum Abendessen gingen. „Ich meine ich mag ihn wirklich gar nicht"

„Dafür hast du einen guten Grund", sagte Al. Ich stimmte ihm zu.

Wir kamen dann in die brechend volle Große Halle. Al winkte uns zum Abschied und ging zum Gryffindor-Tisch, während Bea und ich vorbei an den Slytherins zu den Ravenclaws liefen. Das war als es passierte.

Malfoy streckte seinen Fuß aus wie ich gestern und Bea stolperte über ihn.

„Sorry, ich wollte eigentlich Weasley kriegen" sagte er.

„Oh tatsächlich?", sagte ich, verschränkte die Arme und funkelte ihn an.

„Ich beschwer mich aber nicht, dass es das Schlammblut geworden ist", antwortete Malfoy.

„Ich weiß es eigentlich nicht zu schätzen, gesagt zu bekommen, ich hätte dreckiges Blut", sagte Bea unfreundlich. Sie nahm einen Muffin vom Ravenclaw-Tisch und zerdrückte ihn in Malfoys Gesicht.

Oh-oh. So etwas habe ich im Pernsehen gesehen (Ein Muggle Ding auf dem man bewegte Bilder sehen kann). Wenn in den P.V. Shows jemand mit Essen wirft, wird mehr geworfen. Dann-

„Und _ich_ weiß es nicht zu schätzen einen Muffin in meinem Gesicht zu haben!", rief Malfoy. Er nahm sich Spaghetti und schmiss sie nach Bea. Sie trafen sie direkt im Gesicht.

„Wartet! Hört sofort auf oder -"

Chaos zog auf. Im ersten Moment standen wir alle da und funkelten uns an und im nächsten traf mich ein Kuchen im Rücken und wir schmissen alle mit Essen.

„Nimm das! HA!"

Ich erkannte Als Stimme und schnappte ihn am Kragen seines Umhangs und zog ihn auf den Boden.

„Warum genießt du das?!", sagte ich als wir auf den buttrigen Boden krabbelten. Ein Hühnchen flog über unseres Köpfe und ich hörte jemanden kreischen. Alle anderen schrien entweder oder lachten. Der Rest von Hogwarts begann sich zu beteiligen! „Wir werden so viel Ärger bekommen!"

„Die Lehrer machen sogar mit", sagte Al. Ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen wie Professor Longbottom – _der_ Professor Longbottom - einen Teller mit Curry auf Professor Cushing schmiss, die nicht sehr erfreut aussah mit Sauce im Gesicht.

Ich sprang auf, nur um einen Krug Wasser über mir ausgeleert zu haben. Ich drehte mich und sah Malfoy, der mich auslachte.

„Jetzt reicht's!"

Ich schmiss Soße auf ihn. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber es hat etwas sehr befriedigendes Malfoy tropfen und keuchen zu sehen. Und noch viel mehr als Bea sich von hinten anschlich und ihm Kartoffelbrei in seine blonden Haare schmierte.

„Das ist dafür, dass du mich Schlammblut genannt hast", rief sie begeistert. Alle waren begeistert – Essen flog überall herum. Das war offensichtlich der größte Spaß den diese Kinder seit Jahren beim Essen hatten.

Ach was soll's. Ich schnappte die Marmelade und warf sie auf Malfoy.

„Und das ist für ihre Schuhe in Brand zu stecken!", rief ich glücklich.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung"; sagte Al. Ich gab Bea ein Highfive.

"Hey, Rosie!" Ich drehte mich um nur um einen Kuchen ins Gesicht geschmissen zu kommen. Ich hörte meine Kusine Dominique lachen.

Ich griff selbst nach einem Kuchen und zielte aus sie. Kurz darauf hörte ich ein befriedigendes Kreischen.

„Rose, hilfe!", rief Bea. Nott und Parker befeuerte sie mit Bohnen. Al warf mir etwas Grünes zu (ich denke es war vielleicht Spinat) und schleuderte es weiter auf Nott und Parker, die aufschrien als das Essen sie traf. Bea duckte sich als Malfoy zu uns aufschloss, einen Teller mit heißen Kartoffeln in seiner Hand

„Auf ihn!", rief ich und wir begannen alles Mögliche, was wir fanden, auf ihn zu schleudern, während Malfoy uns mit handvoll Kartoffeln bewarf.

Ein roter Lichtstrahl wirbelte Malfoy plötzlich seinen Teller aus der Hand. Magie hatte letztendlich seinen Weg in den erbitterten Kampf gefunden. Oh je, den einzigen Spruch, den ich kannte war wie man eine Nadel in einen Knopf verwandelte. Aber vielleicht würde das helfen -

„IHR HÖRT ALLE AUF MIT DEM WAS IHR MACHT UND ZWAR _JETZT_!"

Alle hörten in der Mitte ihren Bewegungen auf als Professor Cushing auf uns alle hinunter funkelte. Sie sah noch nicht mal komisch aus mit Soße in ihre ganzen Gesicht. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezückt – wahrscheinlich bereit jeden erstarren zu lassen, der nicht aufhörte. Professor Longbottom sah etwas verlegen hinter dem Lehrer-Tisch aus als er prompt ein Steak zurück auf den Tisch stellte.

„Ich will wissen, wer damit angefangen hat, jetzt sofort!"

Niemand sagte etwas – abgesehen von Malfoy.

„Bowmen und Weasley haben Sachen nach mir geworfen, Professor!", petzte er.

„Professor, er hat Bea zum Stolpern gebracht, er hat angefangen", warf Al sofort ein.

„Genug" Professor Cushing sah mordlüstern aus, Nicht gut, nehme ich mal an. „Sie – Miss Bowmen, Miss Weasley und, für Ihr Komment_ar, auc_h Sie, Mr Potter, kommen mit mir."

„Aber Professor-!"

„Sofort!"

Geschlagen, stellte ich den Schinken zurück und folgte Professor Cushing hinaus aus der Großen Halle. Kartoffelbrei hatte seinen Weg auch in die Eingangshalle gefunden, was dafür sorgte, das Professor Cushing beinahe ausrutschte. Ich versuchte nicht zu lachen.

„Wetten, dass wir riesigen Ärger kriegen.", flüsterte Bea. Ich sah zurück in die Große Halle, die gerade mit Zauberei geputzt wurde. Malfoy grinste mich an als er meinen Blick fand.

„Ich denke schon.", sagte ich. Mom würde mich umbringen.

Aber wenigstens hatte ich Malfoy mit Schinken beworfen.

Rose: 2, Malfoy: 3

(Wir haben beide einen Punkt gekriegt)

* * *

><p>(<em>Briefe von Mom) <em>

(_Seit wann habe ich Zöpfe?_)

_Liebe Mom,_

_ich hoffe das mit der Enterbung war ein Witz. Ravenclaw ist das beste Haus – der Gemeinschaftsraum ist wirklich gemütlich und es gibt so viele Bücher hier. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek lesen._

_Al lässt euch grüßen. Ich habe sogar eine Freundin gefunden – sie heißt Bea Bowmen und sie ist mit mir in Ravenclaw. Ich habe sie gerettet zu Tode verbrannt zu werden von diesem Scorpius Malfoy, den Dad erwähnt hat. Er hat versucht ihre Schuhe zu verbrennen, also bin ich eingeschritten. Sag Dad, dass Malfoy wirklich nervig ist und kein Zweifel besteht, dass ich ihn in jedem Test schlagen werde._

_Was die Essens-Schlacht ange__ht – das war nicht un__sere Schuld. Ich weiß Professor Cushing sagt was anderes, aber Malfoy hat angefangen und hat mir, Al und Bea die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben! Er hat Bea zum Stolpern gebracht, die ihn daraufhin__ einen Muffins ins Gesicht geworfen hat. Danach hat es sich irgendwie verselbstständigt. Also gibt es __eigentlich keinen Grund, warum wir Ärger kriegen sollten, oder?_

_Wenn doch, hab ich's wenigstens versucht._

_Grüß Hugo von mir und erzähl Dad, dass das Porträt des verrück_t_en Ritt_e_rs immer noch hier ist – er hat __Als Haar vorm Abendessen beleidigt (er sagte es sähe aus wie ein Heuhaufen). Er sagte meins sähe aus wie krause Wolle , aber ich denke mal nicht dass ich dir die Schuld dafür geben kann, oder?_

_Ich muss jetzt aufhören - ich schreibe dies in Geschichte der Zauberei und Professor Binns will dass wir mitschreiben (nicht viele machen es). Und mach dir keine Sorge wegen Malfoy, ich werde schon mit ihm fertig._

_Alles Liebe_

_Rose_

_Liebe Rosie,_

_dein Vater und ich könnten nicht stolzer sein, dass du in Ravenclaw bist! Auf gar keinen Fall enterben wir dich. Ich mag zwar in Gryffindor gewesen sein, aber wenn es Ravenclaw für dich ist, dann soll es so sein (dein Dad sagt zwar was anders, aber du kennst ihn)._

_Ich bin froh, dass du Freunde gefunden hast und es ist gut, dass du sie verteidigst aber _bitte_ fang nicht an Essen überall hinzuwerfen. Es wird nur dreckig und du kriegst jede Menge Ärger. Wenn du Weihnachten herkommst bist du mit Entgnomen dran (dein Dad hingegen sagt 'toll gemacht' – aber hör nicht auf ihn)._

_Sei nicht zu streng mit den Slytherin – sie haben eine Menge durch gemacht in den letzten Jahren und es schwierig genug auch ohne, dass die Leute Vorurteile haben._

_Was Scorpius Malfoy betrifft, denke ich macht er was „an deinen Zöpfen ziehen" nennt._

_Ich liebe dich und ich hoffe du has__t eine schöne Zeit in Hogwarts._

_Fühl dich gedrückt und geküsst. _

_Alles Liebe _

_Mom_

Rose: 2, Malfoy: 3, Mum: 1.

(„An meinen Zöpfen ziehen"? Ich trage noch nicht_ mal _Zöpfe!)

* * *

><p><em>(Bewerf mich mit einem Schneeball und du stirbst)<em>

_(So einfach ist das)_

Weihnachten in Hogwarts war wunderschön. James sagt es ist mädchenhaft zu sagen, etwas sei „wunderschön", aber ich habe gehört wie Teddy es einmal so Victoire gesagt hat, also kann es so ja nicht mädchenhaft sein. Mistelzweige, Eiszapfen, Lametta, Banner und andere Dekorationen hingen überall im Schloss

„Ich wünschte wir hätten zu Kräuterkunde gehen können", sagte Al. Wir hatten den Nachmittag frei, weil es so sehr geschneit hatten, dass die Gewächshäuser komplett verschwunden waren (Die Professoren waren damit beschäftigt sie mit ihren Zauberstäben wieder auszugraben). Die meiste waren draußen und tobte im Schnee.

„Warum?", fragte Bea. „Es ist schön und warm hier drin und draußen ist es eiskalt"

Wir waren im Gemeinsamen Gemeinschaftsraum. Mein Onkel Harry hatte sich das vor vielen Jahren ausgedacht. Eigentlich war es ein Gemeinschaftsraum für Freunde aus verschiedenen Häusern, die sich so treffen konnten. Mom sagt, es sei um die Zwischen-Haus-Gemeinschaft zu stärken, aber James sagt, es seinen nur mehr Gelegenheiten, um den Slytherins Streiche zu spielen.

„Stimmt", sagte Al. Es _war_ warm am Feuer, aber was war ein Winter ohne im Schnee zu toben?

„Kommt schon!", sagte ich. „Wir sollte eine Weile rausgehen. Das wird bestimmt lustig."

Ich machte weiter bis Bea seufzte. „Aber wenn ich mich erkälte, bist du dran Schuld."

Ja!

Wir zogen Mützen, Schals und Handschuhe an und **m**achten uns auf den Weg ins Gelände. Ich hatte meinen Umhang und einen Muggle-Mantel an, also war mir eigentlich ziemlich warm.

„Wir könnten Schlittschuh laufen!", sagte Al und deutete auf mehrere Leute, die ihre Schuhe verhexten, sodass sie auf dem Eis skaten konnten.

„Wenn wir dich auf das Eis loslassen, Al, nimmst du die Hälfte dieser armen Leute mit dir.", sagte ich. Al hatte Koordinationsprobleme (er konnte nicht normal laufen ohne etwas zu finden, wo er drüber stolperte).

„Hey", rief uns meine Cousine Victoire, von wo sie gerade einen Schneemann baute. „Wollt ihr mir helfen? Der Schnee ist ziemlich pulverig .."

Ja! Es kommt nicht jeden Tag vor, dass deine siebzehnjährige Cousine fragt, ob du mit ihr, etwas machen willst. Aber Victoire ist eine meiner netteren Verwandten, die nicht an meinen Haaren gezogen hat oder mich mit Stinkbomben beworfen hat oder all die anderen komischen Sachen, die James und Fred über die Jahre mit mir gemacht haben.

„Klar", stimmte Al zu. Wir begannen uns durch die Schneisen zu bewegen, die man in den Schnee geschaufelt hatte und Schneebälle zu rollen. Plötzlich traf mich ein Schneeball am Hinterkopf traf.

Ich kreischte als der Schnee zu kaltem Wasser schmolz und meinen Nacken herunterlief. Ich drehte mich um und sah Al und Bea auf Malfoy zeigen, der lachte.

Natürlich. Ich nahm meine eigenen Schneeball und warf ihn auf ihn. Er traf ihn genau am Kiefer. Ha! Ich bin gut im Schneebälle werfen.

Rose: 3, Malfoy: 3

(Wir sind jetzt gleich auf)

* * *

><p><em>(Examen sind stressig)<em>

_(Und es hilft nicht wenn man abgelenkt wird)_

Ihr wisst das vielleicht nicht, aber Examen können sehr stressig sein. Vor allem wenn man eine Ravenclaw ist.

„Ich schwöre ich kann mir das auf gar keinen Fall merken", beschwerte sich Bea. Sie warf ihr Buch zu den zahlreichen Büchern, die drei Tische übersäten, auf denen wir uns in der Bibliothek breit gemacht hatten. Ich sah wie einige Fünftklässler ihre Köpfe gegen ihre Bücher schlugen und ich nahm mir vor besonders nett zu meiner Cousine Molly zu sein, die auch gerade ihr ZAGs schrieb.

„Lese es einfach nochmal vielleicht bleibt es dann in deinem Kopf.", sagte ich ohne hoch zusehen. „In meinem Kopf bleiben?", wiederholte Bea, „Das ganze Buch hat sich in mein Gehirn gebrannt! Es ist alles woran ich denken kann .. ich denke ich mach mal eine Pause; Ich kann nicht richtig denken 'kay?"

„Sicher", sagte ich ohne wirklich aufzunehmen, was sie sagte. Ich war überrascht 20 Minuten später aufzusehen und zu bemerken, dass sie gegangen war.

Erstaunt sah ich auf die große Uhr an der Wand und sah, dass ich zwei Stunden hatte bevor ich wieder im Ravenclaw-Turm sein musste. Wenigstens würde es dort leise sein (das ist was passiert, wenn man 50 schlaue Leute in einen Raum steckt – noch dazu während der Examenphase).

Ich sammelte meine Bücher auf und drehte mich um, um die Bücherei zu verlassen - und stieß direkt mit Malfoy zusammen.

„Hey!", sagte ich als meine Bücher zu Boden fielen.

„Wingardium Leviosa", sagte er und kicherte als meine Bücher in der Luft schwebten. Er dirigierte sie zum nächsten Tisch.

„Hey, Weasley", sagte er. Ich sah ihn nur an. In den letzten Monaten hatten wir uns nie einigen können. Das und die Tatsache, das er mich ständig nervte, ließen sein Verhalten irritierend wirken.

„Hi ..." , sagte ich zurück. Er hörte sicherlich meine Verwirrtheit. Er zog eine Grimasse und setzte sich dort hin, wo Bea vorhin gesessen hatte.

„Ich würde lieber zu meiner Freundin Lucy gehen.", erklärte Malfoy. „Aber sie ist ungefähr so gut, was das Lernen angeht wie Lucas und Danny. Und ich weiß, _du_ kannst mir helfen".

„Also warte ...", ich nah mein Buch runter. „Du willst, dass ich ... dir beim _Lernen_ helfe?"

Malfoy grinste. „Nun ja. _Willst_ du, dass ich durchfalle?"

„Das w_äre z_iemlich witzig", schmunzelte ich, als ich mir den Schrecken auf Malfoys Gesicht vortsellte, wenn ihm klar wurde, dass er in jedem Fach durchgefallen war.

„Bitte, Weasley?", fragte Malfoy. „Komm schon … ich werde es niemanden, was sagen, wenn es das ist was du willst ..."

Komischerweise _war_ es das. was ich wollte. Ich wollte ihm aber auch helfen. Merlin, hilf mir.

„Na gut, aber du darfst niemanden erzählen, dass ich dir helfe", sagte ich bestimmt. Malfoy grinste nur.

„Sicher, Weasley, sicher"

Rose: 4, Malfoy: 3

(Er könnte auf gar keinen Fall ohne mich bestehen)

* * *

><p><em>(Ich kann stark sein wenn ich will)<em>

_(Ich werde Malfoy umbringen)_

Geschichte der Zauberei brachte mich wirklich zum Heulen. Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, wie Mom es ausgehalten hat, aber anscheinend hat sie es geschafft. Ich verlor Bea auf dem _Weg_ zum Abendessen in den Korridoren und ich konnte Al nirgends am Gryffindor-Tisch sehen, also ging ich zu den Ravenclaws und und sank neben Jo auf die Bank.

„Das war ein Albtraum", sagte ich.

„Ich kann dir da nur Recht geben", sagte Jo und reichte mir ein Glas Kürbissaft. Ich nahm es dankbar an und nahm einen großen Schluck.

„Übrigens ist dein Cousin wirklich mutig.", sagte Libby. „Man erkennt, dass er ein Gryffindor ist."

„Hä? Warum?", fragte ich und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

„Na ja eigentlich ist Bea auch mutig", erklärte Libby. „Weißt du wegen der Wette mit Nott und Parker? Ich würde nicht mal in die Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes gehen."

„Was für eine Wette?", fragte ich schockiert. Libby und Jo tauschten Blicke.

„Nott und Parker – du weißt Malfoys Kumpels?" Ich nickte. „Nun ja sie haben mit Bea und Al gewettet, dass sie nicht in den Verbotenen Wald gehen würden."

„Sie haben was!?"

Libby war überrascht von meiner Empörung. „Ich hätte gedacht, du wüsstest es mittlerweile – dieganze Schule weiß es. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis die Professoren es herausfinden ..."

„Wann ist das passiert?!", wollte ich wissen.

„Oh, kurz nach unserem Geschichte-der-Zauberei-Examen", sagte Jo. Das war vor zwei Stunden! Genug Zeit um die Wette zu machen - reingehen, rausgehen … bescheuerter Nott und Parker, was hatten sie sich nur dabei gedacht?! Der Wald war gefährlich, jeder wusste das …

„MALFOY!", rief und lehnte mich zum Slytherin-Tisch. Ich schnappte ihn am Kragen. Er jaulte auf als ich ihn von der Bank schleifte (ich kann stark sein, wenn ich will)

„Merlin Weasley, was!"

„Weißt du, was deine idiotischen Kumpels gemacht haben", brüllte ich ihm ins Gesicht. Die Leutefingen an zu starren also wartet ich gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern schleifte ihn durch die Eingangshalle und das Eingangsportal raus auf das zwielichtige Gelände.

„Von was in Merlins Namen redest du?", fragte Malfoy ungläubig.

„Nott und Parker!", sagte ich. „Sie haben Al und Bea herausgefordert in den Wald zu gehen! Du weißt schon, der _Verbotene_?"

Malfoys Gesicht wechselte zu einem Ausdruck des Entsetzens.

„Ja, das sieht mehr danach aus." Ich sah ängstlich zu den Bäumen. „Sie sind vor über zwei Stunden hineingegangen und sind immer noch nicht zurück."

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er.

„Wir gehen sie suchen natürlich", sagte ich und stellte sicher, mein Zauberstab tief in meiner Tasche lag. Ich umfasste ihn.

„Aber-"

„Wenn wir Professor Cushing holen, haben wir für das ganze restliche Jahr nachsitzen. Wenn wir sie finden bevor die Professoren das ganze herausfinden, verpassen wir nur die Chance Hauspunkte zu verlieren."

„Wenn wir hineingehen, verpassen wir aber nicht die Chance getötet zu werden."

Malfoy schien blasser zu werden bei dem Gedanken den Verbotenen Wald zu betreten. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Da leben alle möglichen verrückten Dinge."

„Hey, wenn du Angst hast-"

„Hab ich _nicht_!"

„Dann lass uns gehen! Wir müssen Al und Bea retten und … oh, und ich denke Nott und Parker ebenfalls", fügte ich zögernd hinzu.

Malfoy sah mich entschieden an. „Okay. Du gehst vor"

Rose: 5, Malfoy: 3, Nott and Parker: 0

(Ich bin mutig im Gegensatz zu _anderen_)

* * *

><p><em>(Ist das Karma?)<em>

_(Memo an mich: Nimm niemals W__ahrsag_en)

Erinnert ihr euch an den schlimmsten Ärger, den ihr jemals hattet? Nun, multipliziert ihn mit 50 und das ist wahrscheinlich so viel Ärger wie wir hatten.

Al und Bea hatten die Wette angenommen, aber sich beschwert, dass Nott und Parker nur Feiglinge wären, wenn sie außerhalb der Bäume stehen blieben (außerdem, wie sollten sie wissen, ob sie tief genug hineingegangen wären, um die wette zu gewinnen?). Also waren Nott und Parker mitgegangen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie sich verlaufen hatten und auf ein wütenden, kaputten Ford Anglia gestoßen waren (ich hab keine Ahnung, warum es ein _Auto_ im Verbotenen Wald gibt, aber dann wiederum wird Hogwarts aufhören mich zu verblüffen).

Im Grunde, nachdem Malfoy und ich aufgetaucht um den Tag zu retten, schafften wir es irgendwie uns aus der Autoattacke zu befreien und zurück zum Schloss zu gelangen nur um zu sehen, dass das ganze Schloss fieberhaft nach uns suchte (ich wusste die Geschichte würde herauskommen).

Nott und Al müssten über Nach in den Krankenflügel. Jeder verlor 50 Hauspunkte für das Betreten des Verbotenen Waldes, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir Erstklässler waren; keinen Professor geholt haben und widersprochen hatten als wir wieder zurück im Schloss waren (nun, Professor Cushing wollte einfach nicht zuhören).

Als Ergebnis wurden die Hauspunkte zusammengezählt und die Hufflepuff gewannen den Hauspokal. Da die Slytherin 150 Punkte insgesamt verloren hatten, kamen sie als letzte. Ravenclaw wurden dritte, dank mir und Bea. Gryffindor war zweiter, aber niemand ist glücklich mit Al, weil sie eigentlich geführt hatten. Aber dann wiederum kann man nicht alles im Leben haben.

Das, was mich am meiste bei diesem ganzen Martyrium verblüfft hatte, war die Tatsache, dass für eine halbe Stunde, in der wir beschäftigt waren unsere Freunde zu retten Malfoy und ich miteinander klar gekommen sind.

Es war eigentlich völlig falsch, aber es fühlte sich richtig an auf eine komische Art und Weise.

In unsere letzten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Stunde in diesem Jahr, verkündetet Professor Ackerly (der neue Professor) wir würden nächstes Jahr in Paaren arbeiten.

„Und nein, ihr könnt nicht selbst entscheiden", sagte er und wir stöhnten alle auf. „Ich entscheide. Wir werden nächstes Jahr duellieren üben, also freut darauf"

Er begann die Partner zu benennen. Da wir mit den Slytherins gemischt wurden, waren einige Ravenclaws nicht glücklich, wie Libby, die mit Lucy Harley (eine Freundin von Malfoy mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und einem Gehirn der Größe einer Erdnuss) arbeiten musste.

"Miss Weasley, Sie und Mister Malfoy."

Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein.

Fazit aus meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts:

- Obwohl man die Schuhe von anderen nicht in Brand stecken sollte, ist es ein toller Weg Freunde zu finden

- Muggle-Duelle, obwohl sie Spaß machen wenn Essen involviert ist, bringen nur Ärger

- falls ihr irgendwie einem wütenden Auto mitten im Wald über den weg läuft zerschlagt seine Windschutzscheibe mit einem Ast und verhakt ihn in einem Baum. Es kann sein, dass ihr die nächste halbe Stunde durch besagte Bäume klettern müsst, weil das Auto, damit beschäftigt ist in den Baumstamm unter euch rückwärts zu fahren aber ihr werdet möglicherweise überleben

- und nächstes Jahr in Verteidigung der Dunklen Künste wird Malfoy untergehen oder zumindest wird Dad stolz auf mich sein.

Rose 5, Malfoy: 4

(Nun, ich gewinne jedenfalls immer noch)


	3. Das Zweite

Alle Rechte haben JK Rowling und Moonprincess92. Das Original heit "Getting it Right". Komplette Links kann man nicht reinstellen. Vor dem hier müsst ihr natürlich den Namen dieser Seite reinstellen "s/4493053/2/Getting_it_Right"

Als kleine Wiedergutmachung (wie auch immer das geschrieben wird) gleich das erste Kapitel

* * *

><p>KAPITEL ZWEI: Das Zweite<p>

_(Zweites Jahr, 2018)_

(_Keine Fanfaren, keine Umarmungen_)

Wisst ihr wenn man jemanden seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen hat und ihn dann per Zufall oder so wieder trifft wie glücklich man da ist, ihn oder sie umarmt und fragt wie einem geht? Ja, das ist nicht der Fall wenn es dabei um Malfoy geht ...

"Rosie! ROSIE!"

Ich wirbelte auf Gleis 9 ¾ herum nur um mit meiner besten Freundin zusammen zu stoßen. „Bea!", rief und umarmte sie erfreut. „Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen!"

„Oh, und dich erst", sagte sie als wir uns voneinander lösten. Wir wurden beinahe wieder zusammen gequetscht wegen der schieren Anzahl an Menschen also schleppten wir unsere Koffer weiter weg von der Menge. „Wie geht's dir? Ist Al in der Nähe?"

„Ja, ja er sucht uns gerade ein Abteil", erzählte ich ihr, „Weißt du, bevor sie alle wieder voll sind. Wir wollen doch nicht wieder mit Malfoy festsitzen wie letztes Jahr."

„Merlin, nein!", sagte Bea und ich lachte als die magische Redewendung 'Merlin' verwendete. Als eine Mugglegeborene hatte Bea keine einzige Sache über Hogwarts gewusst als sie letztes Jahr ankam. Jetzt hingegen sah es so aus als würde sie direkt hineinpassen. „Ich sehe Al hat es dir überlassen den Packesel zu spielen."

Ich nickte und zeigte auf den zweiten Schrankkoffer, den ich mit mir rumschleppte. „Ein wunderbarer Kerl, mein Cousin. Bist du mit deinen Eltern hier?"

„Sie waren gerade eben noch hier, aber dann habe ich dich gesehen und … oh, da sind sie ja!" sie zeigte auf ihre blonden, sehr vornehm aussehenden Eltern. Sie redeten gerade mit -

„Oh Merlin, sie haben meine Eltern gefunden!", sagte ich mit großen Augen.

Bea lachte nur. „Was ist so schlimm daran? Ich denke ich hab so viel von dir und Al diesen Sommer erzählt, dass sie ganz heiß darauf waren eure Eltern kennen zu lernen!"

„Ja, aber unglücklicherweise sind meine Eltern nicht gerade das, was man als normal bezeichnen würde", sagte ich und beobachtete wie mein Dad sehr enthusiastisch etwas Beas Dad zu erklären versuchte. Oh beim großen Merlin, er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt. „Deine Eltern sind Muggle! Sie werden sie für ihr ganzes Leben traumatisieren oder so was ..."

Bea lachte auf. „Sie werden schon klar kommen, Rosie",sagte sie. „Sie sind ziemlich interessiert, was Magie angeht. Als wir in Frankreich waren, haben sie sich auf jede Gelegenheit gestürzt magische Artefakte zu besichtigen."

„Oh, natürlich! Wie war eigentlich Frankreich?", fragte ich und versuchte meine verrückte Eltern für einen Moment zu vergessen, obwohl ich immer noch ein wachsames Auge auf sie hatte.

„Genial! Wir habe sogar ein französisches Quidditch Spiel!"

„Ich wette Al wird eifersüchtig sein. Wie war es?"

„Nicht sehr viel anders wie Englische außer dass das ganze Gefluche auf Französisch war"

„Meine ältestes Cousine hat damals Ärger bekommen als sie uns französische Schimpfwörter beigebracht hat. Tatsächlich, wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, waren es die einzige französischen Wörter, die sie kannte."

Al tauchte auf und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge. „Da seid ihr! Hab ein Abteil gefunden, weit weg von James, Merlin sei dank. Anscheinend plant er mehrere Stinkbomben in die Gänge um sein Abteil zu werfen gleich nachdem wir losgefahren sind."

„Dein Bruder ist ein richtiger Idiot."

„Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt, aber er schien das als Kompliment aufzufassen", Al bemerkte dann, wer noch da war. „Bea! Schön dich zu sehen", sagte er und umarmte sie. „Warte reden deine Eltern mit Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine?"

„Ich hab schon ein Auge auf sie.", erzählte ich ihm.

Al schnaubte, als er seine eigenen Koffer nahm. „Sollen wir uns schon mal in den Zug setzen? Bevor deine Eltern Beas umbringen."

Ich hätte ihm widersprochen, aber er hatte wahrscheinlich recht. Wir eilten durch die Menge und am Ende waren all unsere Koffer an Bord bereit den Bahnhof zu verlassen. Ich verabschiedete mich schnell von Mom und Dad und flüsterte Dad noch zu Mr Bowmen nicht mit einer Demonstration zu erschrecken, wie Zauberstäbe nach hinten losgingen wenn man sie falsch hielt. Mit einem letzten Kuss auf Moms Wange und nachdem ich Hugos Haare zerzaust hatte, kletterten wir in den Zug gerade als er begann sich zu bewegen. Wir winkten und schon wurde der Bahnhof kleiner. Ich sah wie Dad seinen Zauberstab falsch herum hielt und vor Mr und Mrs Bowmen damit herumfuchtelte, Mom sah missbilligend aus und Hugo feuerte ihn an.

Nun ja wie es so schon heißt, man kann sich seine Familie nicht aussuchen.

Wir zogen uns in unsere Abteil zurück und begannen sofort von unseren Urlaubserlebnissen zu erzählen. Ich musste zugeben es fühlte sich richtig gut an keine Erstklässlerin zu sein. Letztes Jahr war absolut genial, aber es war ein bischen deprimierend wenn Sechstklässler einen zur Seiten schoben um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen nur damit sie keine Frage beantworten mussten. Ich hatte mehrere nervös dreinschauende Erstklässler gesehen bevor wir in den Zug gestiegen sind und es fühlte sich wunderbar an, dass es sie waren die sich an ihrem ersten Tag verlaufe würden und nicht wir. Wir waren kaum fünf Minuten gefahren als sich unsere Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde und ein bekannter blonder Kopf in unser Abteil gesteckt wurde. Zwei weitere Jungs standen hinter ihm im Gang. „Sorry hättet ihr was dagegen ein Abteil zu teilen. Alle anderen sind -" Scorpius Malfoy stockte als er bemerkte, wer es war.

„Genial. Ich wusste irgendetwas fehlt meinem Tag.", sagte ich sarkastisch.

„Weasley", sagte Malfoy und Al und Bea stöhnten auf, „deine Persönlichkeit strahlt mehr und mehr."

Meine Augen verengten sich. „Witzig nicht, war es nicht genau anders herum letztes Jahr?"

„Zum Brüllen, Weasley."

Ich schenkte ihm nur ein spottendes Grinsen und er stöhnte und zog seinen Kopf aus dem Abteil. „Kommt schon Danny, Lucas", hörte ich ihn sagen. „Sieht so aus als würden wird den Rest der Reise auf dem Gang verbringen -!"

Plötzlich hörte man einen lauten Knall, der die Wände des Zugs zum Erzittern brachte und mehrere Mädchen weiter unten im Gang kreischen als eine Wolke von stinkendem Gas auf unser Abteil zu kroch. Malfoy, Nott und Parker fingen alle an zu schreien und machten sich aus dem Staub während ich schnell die Abteiltür schloss, bevor das Gas einsickerte.

„Und das waren James Stinkbomben!", stöhnte Al verzweifelt.

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir das hätten sein können.", sagte Bea.

Seht ihr was ich meine keine Fanfaren, die ihre Ankunft verkünden, keine Umarmungen.

Rose: 6, Malfoy: 4.

(Und der Wettkampf geht weiter!)


	4. Malfoy, der Hufflepuff

Alle Rechte haben JK Rowling und Moonprincess92. Das Original heißt „Getting it Right". Den Link reinzustellen funktioniert nicht. Also müsst ihr vor diesem Teil den Namen der Seiten eingeben /s/4493053/2/Getting_it_Right

* * *

><p>(<em>Malfoy, der Hufflepuff<em> …)

_(Ja hört sich irgendwie nicht richtig an)_

Es war immer noch September und doch hatte Al es geschafft, mit einer ganzen Menge Hausaufgaben hinter her zu hinken. Er hatte Bea nach Zauberkünste aufgelauert, damit sie ihm bei einem seiner tausend Aufsätze helfen würde, also machte ich mich allein auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Ich blieb stehen als ich eine wütende Stimme hörte.

„... dumm … verdammt … Merlin, ich hasse"

Das Schlagen zusammen mit dem Brüllen und die Tatsache, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, was da los war, sorgte dafür, dass ich meiner Neugier nachgab. Vorsichtig näherte ich mich dem Wandteppich, von dem die Geräusche kamen. Als ich ihn zurückzog, war ich überrascht Malfoy zu sehen, der auf die Wand mit seinen Fäusten einhämmerte. Er sah sehr wütend aus. Schockiert wie ich war, dauerte es einige Momente bis ich erkannte, dass seine Fingerknöchel nicht das einzige waren, was blutverschmiert war.

„Merlin, die Wand hat dich auf die Nase geschlagen?", sagte ich und lehnte mich in den Eingangsrahmen des Korridors.

Malfoy machte eine Satz als er meine Stimme hörte und er wischte mit seiner Hand über seine Nase um das Blut zu beseitigen. Natürlich sorgte dass dafür, dass er nun mehr Blut überall hatte, aber glücklicherweise bemerkte er nicht wie ich einen Pufferzauber über die Wand legte, sodass er nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte.

„Weasley!" Malfoy setze wieder sein übliches Funkeln auf. „Es ist nicht die Wand … ach, geh einfach, okay?", sagte er und kehrte mir dem Rücken zu. „Ich bin _wirklich_ nicht in der Stimmung."

„Das kann ich sehen.", bemerkte ich, „Aber ich bin auch daran interessiert, warum du dir die Hände brechen willst. Wer hat dich _ges_chlagen?"

„Niemand hat mich geschlagen!", erwiderte Malfoy scharf.

Ich schnaubte. „Ja als ob ich dir das glauben würde.", sagte ich als er sich umdrehte, um mich wieder anzufunkeln. „Wie irritierend die Wände in Hogwarts auch sein mögen, bin ich ziemlich sicher, das ihr nicht plötzlich eine Hand gewachsen ist und auf deine Nase eingeschlagen hat."

„Dein Humor wird mich noch umbringen, Weasley."

„Dafür bin ich hier!", sagte ich vergnügt. Als Malfoy sich sogar weigerte sich mit mir zu streiten, seufzte ich aufgebracht. „Ach komm schon. Erzähl mir wenigstens, warum so wütend bist. Es ist irgendwie erfrischend, dass deine Wut mal nicht auf mich gerichtet ist."

„Das könnte sich ändern.", murmelte Malfoy, aber setzte sich trotzdem wenigstens hin. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand gegenüber des Korridors, seine Hände ruhten auf seinen Knien. Ich zögerte für einen Moment.

Wir waren still für mehrere Augenblicke, in denen Malfoy, zuckend und fluchend, seine Hände in Augenschein nahm während ich ungeduldig auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Jeder nimmt an ich bin so ein Reinblut-Idiot, dem nichts wichtig ist außer er selbst."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Äh, na ja-"

„Das brauchst du jetzt nicht zu kommentieren.", unterbrach Malfoy mich Augen rollend.

„Nun, ja, was soll ich sagen?", fragte ich, „Oh nein, du bist so nett! Vor allem zu Mugglegeborenen wir meiner Freundin Bea, die du in Brand gesteckt hast als du ihr das erste Mal begegnet bist!" Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Denn das ist _gar_ nicht, was passiert ist."

„Du bist unangenehm, wenn du sarkastisch bist, Weasley."

Ich zuckte mit denSchultern. „Das ist eine Gabe."

Malfoy stöhnte auf und stieß seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Ich fingerte nervös mit meinem Zauberstab herum, mich fragend, ob ich einen weiteren Zauber aussprechen musste, aber er blieb so verharren und schloss nur seine Augen.

„Ich bin nicht mein Vater.", sagte er, Augen immer noch geschlossen. „Ich bin nicht wie er _oder_ mein Großvater. Mir reicht's nur, dass alle das immer denken."

„Na ja, dein Name ist Scorpius und nicht Drache oder wie zum Teufel dein Vater heißt, also weiß ich nicht genau wie Leute auf diese blödsinnige Idee kommen ..."

„Das ist es nicht", sagte Malfoy und hob seinen Kopf um mich anzusehen. Ich war überrascht als ich ihm in die Augen sah – er hatte dunkelblaue Augen! Seit wann waren sie _blau_? Ich hatte immer angenommen sie seien grau.

„Menschen hören meinen Namen und nehmen an ich bin wie der Rest der verdammten Malfoys. Ein schmieriger Widerling, der Mugglegeborene hasst und früher mal ein Todesser war."

„Also den schleimigen Widerling kann ich bestätigen, aber sofern du keine Hobbies hast, von denen ich nichts weiß, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass die letzten beiden Dinge nicht zutreffen.", bemerkte ich. Obwohl Malfoy schrecklich gegenüber Bea gewesen war, war er mehr oder weniger schrecklich gegenüber allen anderen, also war es nicht wirklich klar, ob er Mugglegeborene generell nicht mochte. Außerdem habe ich das eine Mal in Geschichte der Zauberei geschafft bei einer Geschichte zuzuhören bevor ich wieder eingeschlafen war. Professor Binns erklärte uns, dass alle verurteilten Todesser entweder tot oder in Azkaban saßen. Abgesehen von den wenigen wie die Malfoys, die laut Onkel Harry nur unter Hausarrest für ein Jahr stehen, da sie gezwungen wurden. Manchmal tat mir Dragon Malfoy wirklich leid.

Malfoy seufzte, wahrscheinlich den Seitenhieb ein schleimiger Widerling zu sein bereits erwartend, denn er revanchierte sich nicht, sondern fuhr einfach fort. „Wie mein ganzes Haus! Weißt du der Hut hat nicht einmal gezögert, mich nach Slytherin zu stecken. Ich hatte dieses brillante Argument, warum ich nicht nach Slytherin sollte und bevor auch nur zu meinem ersten Punkt kam, sagte er 'ah, ein Malfoy' und rief Slytherin."

Ich blinzelte, nicht ganz sicher, was ich da hörte. „Versuchst du mir zu erzählen, dass du _nie_ nach Slytherin wolltest!", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Das ist genau, was ich sagte.", sagte Malfoy in einem Ton, der zu einem Troll gepasst hätte, als er er mich an der Schulter stupste. „Und ich dachte du bist angeblich schlau."

Ich verdrehte die Augen, aber fragte: „Also in welches Haus wärst du gerne gekommen?"

Malfoy dachte einen Moment nach bevor er antwortete. „Äh, du wirst es mir nicht glauben, aber … erinnerst dich an den Anfang des Jahres, als dich Danny absichtlich einen Fluch ausgesprochen hatte, sodass du deine Beine für fünf Stunden nicht mehr fühlen konntest?"

„Wie könnte ich _das_ vergessen? Ich bin Ewigkeiten durchs Schloss gewackelt! Warte mal,", sagte ich verwirrt, „Ich dachte _du_ wärst das gewesen?"

Malfoy schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem grimmigen Blick. „Es war Danny, aber ich hab die Schuld auf mich genommen. Ich weiß die Quidditch-Auswahl war an diesen Abend und er konnte ja nicht hin, wenn er Nachsitzen musste. Also sagte ich, ich wäre es gewesen. Niemand hat je daran gezweifelt."

Er hatte natürlich recht. Niemand hatte daran gezweifelt und die Slytherins hatten an diesem Abend ihre Auswahl gehabt. „Aber warum würdest du _das_ tun?"

„Na ja, Weasley, ob du's glaubst oder nicht, ich bin sehr loyal.", sagte Malfoy mit einem Grinsen.

Ich war völlig überrascht. „Du möchtest ein _Hufflepuff_ sein?"

„Nun ja, ich hab es bewiesen, oder nicht?"

Ich denke ich werde diesen Typen nie verstehen. Als Malfoy das erste mal getroffen hatte, im Hogwarts Express letztes Jahr, hatte sich Malfoy total lustig über die Hufflepuffs gemacht."

„Malfoy, der Hufflepuff …?" Ich versuchte mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen „Nein, tut mir Leid, das hört sich unnatürlich an."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Denk was du willst. Das ist mir eigentlich egal.", sagte er.

Wir waren für einige Augenblicke still, das Einzige, was man hören konnte war das Geschnatter hunderter von Schülern, die an dem Wandteppich vorbeiliefen. Dann fiel mir etwas wieder ein.

„Also ist das der Grund, warum du geschlagen wurdest?", fragte ich, „Weil, nun ja, die Leute denken das du wie jeder andere Malfoy bist?"

„Niemand hat mich geschlagen, Weasley!", bestand Malfoy, aber er weigerte sich mir in die Augen zu sehen.

„Oh, komm schon", schnaubte ich. „Ich kann das Blut auf deinen Händen verstehen, wenn man bedenkt, dass Wände nicht dafür bekannt sind weich zu sein. Aber du hast auch Blut in deinem _Gesicht_. Ich meine es sei denn du hast dich selbst geschlagen und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass selbst du nicht _so_ doof bist ..."

Malfoy funkelte mich an. „Es ist nicht wichtig, wer sie waren. Was wichtig ist, dass sie es für keinen anderen Grund getan haben als dafür, dass mein Nachname Malfoy ist.", sagte er bitter. Dann, zu meiner Überraschung, sah er zu mir auf. „Ich meine du würdest mich nicht schlagen, für das, was meine Familie ist, oder?"

„Äh, ich denke nicht, dass ich die beste Person bin, die du das fragen solltest, weil ich dich schon _geschlagen_ habe."

Malfoy winkte mit seiner blutigen Hand ab. „Du hattest einen guten Grund. Jeder hätte mich so geschlagen wenn ich ihn so verhext hätte."

„Ja, übrigens danke dafür", murmelte ich sarkastisch, mich erinnernd, dass der Fluch nur einige Wochen her war.

„Aber abgesehen davon würdest du mich nicht schlagen, oder?", fragte Malfoy in einem seltsam verzweifelten Ton, der mich überrascht aussehen ließ.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nee. Du bist vielleicht an arroganter Widerling, aber das lässt sich alles auf deinen Charakter zurückführen, den ich nicht mag und nicht deine Familie."

„Danke."

Wieder waren wir für mehrere Momente still, bis Malfoy seufzte und aufstand. Ich mimte seine Bewegungen hastig nach als er sagte. „Ich denke ich gehe in den Krankenflügel. Merlin, ich werde eine Woche keine Feder halten können."

„Versuch Kissen zu schlagen. Ich habe gehört sie sind sehr viel weicher."

Malfoy verdrehte seine Augen, als er den Wandteppich zurückzog. Als er schon dabei war zu gehen drehte er sich, um mich noch einmal anzusehen.

„Danke", war alles, was er sagte bevor in der Masse der Menschen im Korridor dahinter verschwand.

Bei Merlins Bart.

Wenn das kein verwirrendes Gespräch war, dann weiß ich auch nicht.

Rose: 6, Malfoy: 5.

(Merlin, er holt auf!)


	5. Es wäre einfacher wenn ich ein Junge wär

Alle Rechte haben JK Rowling und Moonprincess92. Das Original heißt „Getting it Right". ./s/4493053/2/Getting_it_Right

Okay das ist jetzt ein sehr teenagermäßiges Kapitel. In der alten Version, die ich habe, steht es eigentlich nicht so ausführlich drin, aber da ich gerade die überarbeitete Version reinstelle habe ich dies so übersetzt. Kleine Bemerkung am Rande: ich habe Rose's Spitznamen Rosie-posy nicht übersetzt. Eigentlich würde das Rosenstrauch heißen, aber ich fand Rosie-posy hörte sich irgendwie gemeiner an.

(_Es wäre einfacher, w__enn ich ein Junge wäre)_

(_Oh, ich ha__sse Molly)_

„Großer Gott, er sieht so_ gut_ aus", hörte ich eine Stimme, die ich gut kannte, sagen. Ich bog um eine Ecke und sah meine ältere Cousine Molly mit zwei ihrer Freundinnen.

Ah, Molly manchmal weiß ichnicht,ob ich sie hasse oder liebe. Sie hatte ein großes Mundwerk und einen noch größeren Charakter also als sie in Hogwarts ankam, dauerte es nicht lange bis angeblich ein Notiz im Lehrerzimmer hing, dir vor ihr warnte. Als sie älter wurde zog sie mir an den Haaren, hat mich zum Weinen gebracht und generell immer gegen ihre Eltern rebelliert auf jede mögliche Weise. Molly war zahlreiche Male weggelaufen, als wir alle noch klein waren und hatte sogar blaue Streifen im Haar als sie versucht hatte sie zu färben (Ich weiß nicht, warum zum Teufel sie das wollte wenn man bedenkt, dass alle Jungs auf ihre roten Haare stehen aber dann wiederum habe ich auch angefangen den Feuerwehr-Look zu hassen über die zwölf, fast dreizehn Jahre meines Lebens).

Onkel Percy fragte sich oft, was mit Molly falsch gelaufen war wenn man sie mit ihrer kleinen Schwester Lucy verglich, die sehr leise aufgewachsen war und und ich glaubte nicht, dass ich sie je ein Wort habe sagen hören. Mein Vater sagte immer, dass sei Karma.

Auf der anderen Seite, in den sieben Jahren seit Molly zum ersten Mal Hogwarts betreten hatte, war sie, obwohl sie immer noch nicht mehr von den Professoren gemocht wurde wie im ersten Jahr, sehr viel netter ihren Cousins und Cousinen gegenüber.

„Wer sieht so gut aus?", fragte ich.

Molly drehte sich um und sah, wer ich war. „Oh hey, Rosie-posy.", sagte sie und grinste als sie mir mein Haar zerzauste, obwohl sie verdammt genau wusste, dass mein Haar so wenig Zerzausen brauchte wie ihres Färbemittel. „Genießt du immer noch dein zweites Jahr?"

„Ja, sicher es ist fantastisch. Also wer sieht gut aus?", sagte ich und ruckte meinen Kopf zurück.

Molly prustete als einer ihre Freundinnen antwortete. „Professor Ackerly, natürlich." Sie und ihre Freunde kicherten als ich bemerkte, dass unser Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Professor mit einem anderen Professor weiter hinten im Korridor redete. „Natürlich ist er schon in den dreißigern ..."

„Aber trotzdem heiß.", fügte eine Freundin hinzu.

„Ich hab gehört er hat gestern mit der Professorin für Mugglekunde im Lehrerzimmer rumgemacht."

„Was, Professor Hanson? Als ob, die ist eine Spinnerin.", lachte ihre zweite Freundin spöttisch.

„Wie auch immer, Aggie wird fertig sein.", sagte ihre erste Freundin augenrollend. „Sie ist Teil seines Fanklubs seit wir hier angekommen sind. Sie wäre bestimmt bereit alles für einen Kuss geben."

„Nicht, dass du das auch machen würdest, oder Becky?", neckte Molly ihre Freundin.

Becky prustete als ein Schweigen eintrat. Dann.

„Ich würde _Schokolade_ aufgeben um mit ihm rumzumachen.", sagte ihre andere Freundin und alle drei brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Ich betrachtete meinen Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Professor mit verengten Augen, nicht sicher, was so aufregend an ihm war. Sicher, Professor Ackerly war süß und ich hatte bemerkt, dass die Hälfte des Schlosses praktisch verliebt in ihn war, aber hieß das, er war _heiß_? Wie das „heiß", über das Molly und ihre Freundinnen nachdachten.

„Außerdem, ist es nicht so als ob sich Aggie beschweren konnte.", sagte Becky. „Ich meine, sie ist diejenige, die mit Robert ausgeht."

„Oh Gott, verschone mich.", sagte die andere würgend.

Die war anscheinend unerhört in Mollys und Becky Augen und sie stöhnten verzweifelt. „Das kann _nicht_ dein Ernst sein, Anne.", sagte Becky.

„Ich meine ich kann verstehen, warum sie mit ihm rumgeknutscht hat, aber verdammt noch Mal ..."

„Äh", unterbrach ich und die drei Siebtklässler drehten sich um, um mich anzusehen. „Nicht, dass ich unterbrechen will, was eine, wie ich mir sicher bin, brillante Tratschstunde wird, aber warum ist es so verrückt, dass Aggie auf diesen Robert-Typ steht?"

Die Mädchen wechselten Blicke und kicherten bevor Molly zu mir sagte: „Nun ja, es ist wohl kaum wegen seiner charmanten Persönlichkeit."

„Das bedeutet?"

Molly seufzte. „Das bedeutet, er ist vielleicht der größte Idiot auf dem Planeten, aber er ist ziemlich heiß, Rosie."

„Oh." Ich war leise als ich Molly, Becky und Annes weitere Diskussion über das Liebesleben von jedem in ihrem Jahrgang und auch einigen nicht in ihrem Jahrgang zuhörte. Als ich zu Professor Ackerly zurück sah, begann ich zu sehen, was meine Cousine wahrscheinlich meinte – er sah irgendwie gut aus auf seine alter-Lehrer-Art mit seinen dunklen Haaren und seinem jugendlichen Gesicht. In den dreißig Sekunden, die ich damit verbrachte ihn zu betrachten, sah ich bestimmt drei Gruppen von Mädchen ihm winken oder „hi" sagen.

„ … aber Chas ist total sauer geworden."

„Also, _so_ hat die Party im Gemeinschaftsraum angefangen.", sagte Becky.

Anne nickte ernst. „Du kennst Chas – jedes Mal wenn sie abserviert wird, schmeißt sie eine Party um mit dem nächsten zu landen."

„Dieser Freund von Robert ist sowieso ein Arsch.", erklärte Molly bevor sie bemerkte, dass ich immer noch da war. Sie grinste und warf ihre arme um meine Schultern. „So meine Rosie-posy? Irgendeinen Typ in deinem Jahr, auf den du ein Auge hast?"

„Äh ..." Ich zögerte, nicht ganz sicher, welche Antwort sie haben wollen. Wenn es Teddy, Louis oder sogar James gewesen wäre, der mich das gefragt hätte, hätte ich ohne zu zögern „nein" gesagt, sicher, dass sie nur auf den Tag warteten einen unschuldigen Typen zu schlagen nur weil er mich mochte. Mollys Gesicht hingegen leuchtete vor Neugier und dem Verlangen nach Tratsch.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht.", sagte ich letztendlich. „Die meisten Typen aus meinem Jahr sehen aus als wären sie aus Toby Whites Kessel gekrabbelt." Ich dachte, dass es eine gute Analogie war, da Toby total mies in Zaubertränke war und uns tatsächlich letzte Stunde fast umgebracht hatte als er aus Versehen zu viel Käferpulver in seinen Kessel geschüttet hatte und sein Zaubertrank explodierte. Das sorgte jedoch nur dafür, dass Molly kicherte.

„Oh, wer ist Toby White?", fragte sie und ich spürte wie mein Nacken rot wegen ihrer Implikation.

„Bei Merlin, iieeh!", rief ich. „Toby ist in Ordnung, aber er ist widerlich!"

Molly lachte als Becky und Anne über die Ethik Professor Ackerlys Po zu betrachten.

„Okay, also gibt es keinen Toby White,", sagte sie, „Da ist einer weg aus mehreren Hundert. Es gibt wirklich keinen?"

Was, wollte sie den Namen von jemanden, auf den ich wirklich stand oder nur eine ganze Liste mit jedem einzigen Typen, den ich gutaussehend fand? Manchmal machte mir meine Cousine wirklich Angst

„Äh, ich denke, da gibt es einen Typen ...", sagte ich bevor ich es überhaupt bemerkte. Ein Gesicht stand mir plötzlich vor Augen und ich fühlte meine Eingeweide erstarrten als ich realisierte, von wem ich gesprochen hatte. Oh mein _Gott_.

„Das ist wunderbar! Wer -?", begann Molly, aber ich duckte mich unter ihrem Arm durch und war auf den Weg den Korridor runter zurückrufend „Ich muss gehen Molly, bye!" bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte.

* * *

><p>„Bea? Denkst du Professor Ackerly ist heiß?", fragte ich mich in meinem Stuhl umdrehend um mit Bea hinter mir reden zu können.<p>

„Was?", fragte Bea sah hoch und warf mir einen Blick zu. Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke mal schon. Alle anderen denken das zumindest."

„Wie ist es mit jemandem aus dem Rest der Klasse?", fragte ich und gestikulierte wie ich hoffte in gelassener Weise zum Rest der Klasse, darauf bedacht meine Arm nicht zu sehr zu der Person zu bewegen, an die ich ins besonders dachte. „Ich meine, meine ältere Cousine Molly glaubt, dass zumindest jeder auf _jemanden_ steht."

Bea prustete. „Rosie, wenn ich jemanden aus unserer Klasse nehmen müsste, der am besten aussieht. Muss ich sagen würde ich Oliver Gemmal nehmen", sagte sie und zeigte auf einen großen dunkelhaarigen Jungen aus unserem Haus, der neben Jamie Henry, auch in Ravenclaw, saß. „Zumindest sieht_ er_ normal aus verglichen mit dem Rest der Mutanten in Hogwarts." Verdammt. Ich hatte befürchtet sie würde so etwas sagen.

Seit meinem Gespräch mit Molly hatte ich versucht einen Gedanken zu unterdrücken, der in den unmöglichsten Zeitpunkten in meinem Kopf auftauchte. Tatsächlich hatte ich den ganzen Tag vor dem Unterricht gebangt dank -

„Hey, Weasley, du bist auf meinem Platz", unterbrach Malfoys Stimme uns und zu meiner Überraschung bemerkte ich, das ich mich tatsächlich auf seine Seite des Tisches gesetzt hatte, den wir uns unglücklicherweise für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste teilten. Mein Eingeweide erstarrten wieder als ich leise rüberrutsche, ihn nicht ansehend.

Ja, Malfoy. Dank der verflixten Molly, fand ich mich weigernd ihn anzusehen, befürchtend, dass ich _nicht_ meinen Gedanken entgegen treten wollte wenn ich ihn _wirklich_ attraktiv fand.

Es wurde nicht besser je weiter die Stunde ging. Mein simpler Beinklammer-Fluch spielte natürlich verrückt und traf die Tafel und knockte beinahe Professor Ackerly aus.

Malfoy lachte. „Oh, komm schon!", sagte er. „ Du musst mir schon eine Herausforderung bieten!"

„Halt die Klappe!", sagte ich.

Er schnaubte. „Nun, du solltest dich besser konzentrieren oder du jagst noch das ganze Schloss in die Luft. Du würdest vielleicht sogar Professor Ackerlys Haare ruinieren und das wollen wir ja nicht, oder?"

„Und was soll _das _heißen?", sagte ich hitzig als er süffisant grinste.

„Du kannst mich nicht zum Narren halten, Weasley", sagte er achselzuckend. „Ich dachte eigentlich du wärst anders und würdest dich nicht um diesen mädchenhaften Quatsch kümmern, aber mach dir keine Sorgen.", er lehnte sich näher zu mir, seine Augen glitzernden. „Wenn ich ein Mädchen wäre würde _ich _auch denken, dass er heiß ist. Ich meine ,_alle anderen denken, dass er es ist'_."

Das Zitieren von dem Gespräch, das Bea und ich geführt hatten, brachte das Fass zum überlaufen und endete damit, dass ich ihn zur Vergeltung schlug, was dafür sorgte, dass Professor Ackerly fünf Punkte von Ravenclaw abzog, aber meiner Meinung nach war es das wert gewesen. Der Schlag wischte wenigstens sein süffisantes Grinsen von seinem verflixten perfekten Gesicht. Obwohl es eine Schande wäre sein blondes Haar zu ruinieren, fantasierte ich die ganze Naht darüber es abzuschneiden.

Okay, ja. Malfoy ist heiß. Also tötet mich.

Rose: 6, Malfoy: 6.

(Oh, Ich hasse Molly …)


	6. Warum haben wir Tränendrüsen

So noch etwas neues vor Weihnachten. Ich habe gerade den Endspurt vorm Abi und ihr seht ja die kapitel sind auch nicht mehr geworden. Ich verspeche aber, dass ich mich nach dem abi daran mache alles komplett zu übersetzen und zwar in kürzerer Zeit. Ist euch klar, dass wir gerade mal beim zweiten Kapitel sind und ich schon 15000 Wörter übersetzt habe und wir haben noch 37 Kapitel vor uns. das wird noch lustig werden

* * *

><p><em>(Warum müssen unsere Körper Tränendrüsen haben)<em>

_(Das werden sehr lange sechs Jahre)_

Der Morgen fing ganz normal. Das Frühstück musste gegessen werden, Libby und Jo tratschten und die Eulen flogen um die gewöhnliche Zeit ein. Layla landete auf meiner Schulter mit keiner Post und lehnte sich runter um sofort meinen Toast aus der Hand zu schnappen.

„Hey!", sagte ich und versuchte es zurück zu ziehen, aber Layla aß das gesamte Dinge bevor sie mir einen selbstgefälligen Blick zu warf, der bestimmt „ha-ha" in Eulensprache bedeutete.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Bea einen Brief bekommen hatte. Sie bekam nicht sehr oft Eulen, da ihre Eltern nicht daran gewöhnt waren, dass Nachtvögel ihre Briefe brachten. Ab und zu jedoch versuchten sie mit dem Trend zu schwimmen (wie mein Dad es unglücklicherweise sagen würde) und schickten Bea einen Brief auf magischen Weg.

„Oh mein Gott!", rief sie plötzlich und schlug ihre Hand vor ihren Mund während sie den Brief weiterhin anstarrte. Ich, Libby und Jo sahen uns besorgt an, da Bea plötzlich wie am Boden zerstört aussah. „Niemals ..."

„Was ist denn?", sagte ich mich herüberlehned und versuchte einen Blick auf den Brief zu erhaschen.

Bea gab ihn mir, ihr Gesicht verbergend als Libby und Jo sich sofort über den Tisch beugten und versuchten den Brief auf dem Kopf zu lesen.

„Es ist unsere Katze Juno.", sagte sie deprimiert. „Sie ist tot."

„Merlin!", sagte Jo als ich ihr und Libby den Brief reichte.

„Bea, es tut mir leid.", sagte ich, einen Arm um sie legend. Beas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an meine Schultern. Ich rieb ihren Arm auf eine, wie ich hoffte, tröstende

Weise und fing Als Blick vom Gryffindor-Tisch auf. Er war bei uns in zehn Sekunden – manchmal liebe ich meinen Cousin.

„Was ist los?", wollte er unbedingt wissen und schob sich in die Lücke zwischen Beas anderer Seite und einen Fünftklässler.

„Meine Katze ist gestorben!", sagte Bea und versuchte offensichtlich nicht zu weinen.

„Du meine Güte ...", murmelte Libby den Brief lesend. „hier steht sie ist von einem Auto überfahren worden … das sind riesige Muggle Kisten auf Rädern, stimmt's?"

„Bin beinahe selbst von so einen überfahren worden als ich letzten September nach King's Cross gekommen bin.", sagte Jo und schenkte ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick.

Al legte einen Arm um Beas Taille und tauschte einen Blick mit mir. Ich wusste wie ich mich fühlen würde wenn Layla sterben würden und ich fühlte mich für einen Moment schuldig, froh zu sein, dass sie immer noch über meinem Kopf flog. „Wie lange hattest du sie?", fragte ich zögernd.

„Ewigkeiten.", schniefte Bea und wischte sich ihre Augen am Ärmel ihres Umhangs. „Seit ich klein war. Juno war brilliant, sie liebte mich am meisten. Sie hat jede Nacht in meinem Bett geschlafen-"

„Bowmen, _heulst_ du etwa?"

Wir alle drehten uns herum um Malfoy und seine Kumpel zu sehen. Er grinste. „Merlin, warum kannst du nicht warten bis du allein bist?"

„Du bist so ein unsensibler, Idiot, Malfoy.", sagte ich grob. „Ignoriere ihn einfach, Bea, er ist so bescheuert."

„Ich heule nicht!", sagte Bea, aber ihre Augen waren immer noch Tränen gefüllt. Al legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Ihre Katze ist gestorben, du Idiot", schnappte Al mit einem Augenfunkeln. „Sie ist von einem Auto überfahren worden?"

Weit entfernt vom ernüchternd sein, sorgte es nur dafür, dass Malfoy mehr grinste und Nott und Parker lachten. Ich rauchte vor Wut als Bea ihr Gesicht wieder hinter meiner Schulter versteckte.

„Deine _Katze_?", wiederholte Malfoy. „Das sorgt dafür, dass du so aussiehst? Merlin, du bist noch lächerlicher als ich dachte."

Bea weinte nun richtig und schob sie von mir zu Al so dass ich aufstehen konnte und Malfoy ins Gesicht zu s_e_hen. Da natürlich niemand in Hogwarts sich um einen eigenen Kram kümmern kann, drehten sich alle um zuzusehen als Malfoy mir einen „Ernsthaft?-Was-wirst-du-dagegen-tun?"-Blick zuwarf.

„Bea ist NICHT lächerlich!", rief ich. „Was wäre wenn jemand _deine_ Eule getötet hätte?"

„Nun, das ist sie aber nicht.", erklärte Malfoy.

„Darum geht es gar nicht! Du kannst den Leuten nicht einfach erzählen, sie seien lächerlich, weinen ist normal-"

„- wegen einer Katze?", sagte Malfoy selbstgefällig. „Ernsthaft wer heult wenn sein Haustier stirbt? Kauf dir einfach ein neues, es ist ja nicht so als ob du sechs Jahre alt bist. Ich wette", fügte Malfoy mit verschränkten Armen hinzu. Meine Hände zitterten während ich versucht nicht zu einem Schlag auszuholen. „dass _du_ heulen würdest."

Merlin, ich könnte ihn schlagen. „Ich _wette_, ich kann dich zum heulen bringen -!",rief ich und bevor ich wirklich registrierte was ich machte, hatte ich meinen Zauberstab gezückt und zielte direkt auf Malfoy. Als Augen wurden groß und Bea schluchzte immer noch an seiner Schulter und alle_ sc_hauderten als natürlich Professor Cushing uns bemerkte und vom Lehrertisch zu uns stürmte.

„Miss Weasley", rief sie. „Was denken Sie, was sie da mac-?"

„_Locomotor mortis_!", schrie ich, aber bevor ich mich zufrieden fühlen konnte weil ich Malfoy mit einem guten Fluch getroffen hatte, hatte er selbst seine Zauberstab gezogen und donnerte: „Protego!"

Plötzlich waren es meine Beine die zusammen sprangen und ich kippte auf den steinernen Boden der Großen Halle als Professor Cushing langsam violett im Gesicht wurde.

„Miss Weasley! Mr Malfoy!" Sie schien nicht zu wissen, wen sie zuerst anschreien sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich für mich. „Miss Weasley sie werden nie wieder versuchen ihre Mitschüler zu verhexen, am allerwenigsten beim Frühstück! Ich hätte gedacht, Sie wüssten es besser als das! Und Sie!" Sie umrundete Scorpius bevor ich überhaupt mit meinen brennende Augen und Nacken protestieren konnte. „Denken Sie nicht ich hätte nicht bemerkt wie sie Miss Weasley provoziert haben! Obwohl ich nicht weiß, wo Sie diesen Zauberspruch her haben, da Sie ihn erst in zwei Jahren lernen sollten!"

Als sie vor Wut immer noch kochte, schlichen Nott und Parker sich weg um nicht ins Kreuzfeuer zu geraten. Ich versuchte mich an den Gegenfluch zu erinnern, nicht ganz glaubend, dass das hier gerade wirklich passierte. „Normalerweise ich Ihnen beiden zehn Punkte abziehen", donnerte Professor Cushing. „Aber das war sehr beeindruckende Zauberstabarbeit, Mr Malfoy, das kann ich nicht leugnen. Zehn Punkte von Ravenclaw und fünf von Slytherin. Ich hätte gedachte Ihre kleine , lächerliche Vendetta vom letzten Jahr hatte sich mittlerweile verlaufen." Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, doch Merlin sei dank drehte sie sich noch mal um, um „_Locomotor anima_." für meine Beine hinzuzufügen, die auseinander sprangen.

Malfoy grinste süffisant als er, Nott und Parker zurück zum Slytherin-Tisch zogen und ich mich wackelig zurück auf die Bank am Ravenclaw-Tisch hochzog. Bea beobachtete mich mit roten Augen.

„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen.", sagte sie meine Hand drückend.

„Ich hasse ihn!", sagte ich, mein Nacken brannte immer noch. „Ich hasse es, dass er dich zum Weinen gebracht hat!"

„Ja, aber du musst nicht den Helden spielen, Rosie,", bemerkt Al. „Es bringt überhaupt nichts, wenn er dich dadurch zum Weinen bringt."

„Was?" Ich hob meine Hand zu meiner Wange und tatsächlich dort waren Tränen. Oh, das war natürlich brilliant.

„Ich weiß es, aber zu schätzen", sa_gte_ Bea und schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln als sie sich ihre eigenen Tränen abwischte. „Und Juno auch, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Ja ..", murmelte ich, aber es war mir eigentlich egal. Ich hasste es zu weinen. Mit Cousins, die einen ständig piesackten, lernte man schnell, dass Tränen einen nie weiterbrachten.

Jetzt reicht's. Von diesem Moment an wird Scorpius Malfoy nie wieder mich oder einen meiner Freunde je wieder zum weinen bringen. .

Rose: 6, Malfoy: 7.

(Er gewinnt … schon wieder …).


End file.
